A Legacy of Love
by Aisling Yinyr Ngaio
Summary: Post HBP. “She started going out with him in seventh year.” R.J.Lupin, OotP. How did James Potter and Lily Evans came about? Whatever it was, they created a bond of love so strong and eternal that their son Harry inherited and survived.
1. Renewing Ties

**A Legacy of Love**

Chapter 1: Renewing Ties

Lily pined her badge neatly on her uniform before boarding the Hogwarts Express. She had been doing this for the last two years of her Prefectship. The only difference was that, this year, she had been made Head Girl. She could still hear her mother's excited squeal of joy and see her father's proud, happy face. Petunia's reaction didn't matter; since when had she approved of anything her 'freakish' sister did?

She made her way to the Heads compartment, where she had stowed her luggage earlier. The train would be due to leave in ten minutes time. She hoped the Head Boy wouldn't be late. She didn't want to do this alone. Not that she couldn't, but Lily Evans refused point blank to have to work together with a completely useless Head Boy. She wanted to put him into place first before the Prefect meeting started.

At that same instance, the Head Boy was also heading towards the Heads compartment, pulling his trunk behind him. James was becoming more and more nervous with each step he took. Why Albus Dumbledore chose him as Head Boy was anybody's guess. He wasn't even made Prefect! This new emotion was something that frightened him. James Potter was _never_ nervous before, not even when he was dared to profess his undying love to Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in a hall full of students during lunch one day in sixth year.

He really hoped, as he neared his destination, already clad in freshly laundered school robes, that everything was going to be all right. This was _his_ year, _his_ chance to show everybody that he was capable of handling responsibilities and executing them perfectly. He wasn't just James Potter, the Marauder. He was also James Potter, Head Boy, top of every class, and model student. Most importantly, he wanted to show everyone (especially a certain Lily Evans) that Dumbledore wasn't wrong in naming him Head Boy.

He had really grown up.

James slipped the compartment door open, took one step into the compartment and froze. Of all people, Lily Evans was sitting there! But then, he reasoned, it was only right that Lily was Head Girl. He was prepared to bet that no one else (with the possible exception of the Slytherins) doubted for a moment that Lily would be Head Girl. Pretty, vivacious, smart, friendly and fair, it was no wonder that she was chosen.

Lily had looked up from the master list of new common room passwords as the compartment door opened to reveal a person whom she least expected to be Head Boy – James bloody Potter. She was so surprised, she rose from her seat unconsciously. She seriously wondered for a moment if it was all an error. Yet, there was no mistaking the silver badge that adorned his chest, which read 'Head Boy'. Holy mother of Merlin, James Potter was Head Boy!

They stared at each other in shocked silence for a few seconds. James recovered first.

"Hello, Lily. Nice to see you again. Congratulations on making Head Girl. I knew you would get it."

Lily continued gaping at James, until "Lily? You all right?"

Lily snapped out of her trance to find James's attractive hazel eyes staring at her with concern. Pulling herself together, she smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Just getting used to the idea that you are Head Boy." She paused, then felt the need to justify herself. "I thought Head Boys were chosen from the Prefects!"

James agreed, feeling a little light-headed himself at being appointed Head Boy. "Yeah, I thought so too. Sirius said that the look on my face when we got our letters was priceless," he said, chuckling at the memory.

She laughed. His heart soared as he saw her laugh; she'd never laughed with him before. "I guess I should be grateful," she said thoughtfully after their laughs subsided. "I won't fancy working with a Slytherin Head Boy who'd probably be hissing 'Mudblood' in my ears day in day out."

The word 'Mudblood' made James's blood boil. It reminded him of all the times he had to endure the Slytherins calling her 'Mudblood'. Lily, oblivious to the thoughts running in his head, remarked, "I suppose before we proceed to the Prefects' carriage, we'd better straighten up a few things." She said, suddenly stern, reminding James very much of McGonagall. "Number one, I will absolutely NOT tolerate you slacking on your Head duties. Number two, no funny or cheeky business while we're on duty. Number three, you tell your friends to keep your Marauder business, in other words, pranks, at a minimum. Lastly, can I have your word that I'll have your full co-operation throughout our term as Head Boy and Girl?"

James considered her for a moment before answering, "Lily, you have my promise that I will work with you to make this year our best. But why do you hate me so much that you don't trust me even a bit?"

Lily sighed. Years of reprimanding him had apparently created a wrong impression. "I don't hate you, James." Hearing this, he was over the moon with joy and ecstasy. She didn't hate him, and she had called him James! "I just don't like the way you treat your fellow students, like they're some kind of joke in a universe centred around you."

James deflated in a matter of seconds. Of course. They were back to the old grudge of I'm-the-bully-and-you're-the-protector. Trust Lily Evans to burst his bubble on the first day of school. And the train hadn't even started yet!

Right at that moment, a whistle sounded, and the train started moving. Caught off guard, the two Heads tumbled onto the floor in a very undignified manner at the sudden impact, limbs tangled, with James on top of Lily.

As they attempted to untangle themselves, blushing furiously, their eyes locked, and they were both lost. James couldn't resist but trace a finger down Lily's cheek lovingly. Their lips inches apart, they could feel each other's breath hot on their faces. At that crucial moment, they heard a cough, seemingly from far away.

Remus Lupin, seventh year Gryffindor Prefect and co-Marauder was standing at the compartment door with a bemused expression on his face. He cleared his throat again and said, "James, Lily, the Prefects are waiting for you." He left them at that, with a grin on his face. James cursed silently under his breath. He was going to go through a _hell _of a tell-all confrontation if Sirius ever caught hold of this information.

Standing up hastily and readjusting their robes, James and Lily avoided looking at each other in embarrassment as they strode purposefully towards the Prefects compartment, where twenty-four Prefects were already assembled there waiting. Some of the more sharp-eyed ones immediately noticed the flushed faces of the two Heads and how they were determinedly looking everywhere except at each other and, connecting it with Remus's silly grin as he re-entered the compartment, began to fabricate wild stories about Head Boy Potter and Head Girl Evans being engaged in everything from a liplock to fornication. Idle gossips, in other words, but sometimes gossips stemmed from misunderstandings may have very drastic and terrible effects, as the two subjects-in-question were about to discover later.

"So, welcome, Prefects, to another year of Hogwarts. First of all, let me congratulate you on being chosen as Prefects for your Houses. It is a great honour and I hope you won't misuse it," Lily began, remembering a little of the Heads speech during the previous years. At the last sentence, many Slytherin Prefects glared at James pointedly, as though he had mortally offended them. James decided to ignore them and continued where Lily left off.

"Your duties will include patrolling the corridors in pairs after curfew following a schedule which the Head Girl and myself will draw up. For… err… safety reasons, your patrol partner shall be the other Prefect from your house of the same year. If either one of you cannot make it for patrol for acceptable reasons, please inform the Head Girl or me so we will be able to swap your patrol duty with another pair of Prefects. Alert the teachers immediately if something is seriously out of place." Lily raised her eyebrows. _How did James know all this?_ She quickly brushed the thought aside momentarily as she took over.

"Points may only be taken from the Houses as you see fit, although, as I said before, please do not misuse your power and dock points for no reason. Detentions may be handed out if and only if you have brought the situation to the Heads' or the teachers' notice." Lily continued, looking stern.

"On a happier note, we will also be organising the usual Hogsmeade trips. When we do have a trip, it will be your duties as Prefects to protect the students and, should the need arise," some of the Prefects shifted uncomfortably; they knew that James was talking about the possibility of a Death Eater attack, "the fifth year Prefects will be in charged of escorting the students back to the castle and alerting the teachers for help while the sixth and seventh year Prefects must stay behind and join the Head Girl and me to fight. Buy time for all the students to return safely to school. I know that it's a lot to ask but we must do this. It is our responsibility as Prefects and Heads to protect the younger students from harm."

"I think that's about it. Any questions?" Lily asked. When no one replied, she said, "I'll take that as a 'no' then. Please patrol the train ever so often and make sure no one breaks any rules. We don't want any accidents happening before we reach Hogwarts. Oh, and here are the passwords for your dormitories. Seventh year Prefects, please get them from me. You are dismissed."

Not until the last of the Prefects left the Prefects compartment that Lily first spoke. "I'm surprised, James Potter. How did you know all that stuff when you weren't even a Prefect?"

James just shrugged. "I did my homework," He said nonchalantly. When Lily raised her eyebrow, he added, "As soon as I received my letter, I owled Remus for immediate help. I didn't want to be a useless Head Boy, you know. I'm not that irresponsible." Lily nearly laughed at that last statement, causing James to grin reluctantly. "All right, all right, I _was _irresponsible. I'm not anymore, see?"

To which Lily replied, beaming wickedly, "We'll just have to wait and see, then."

James pretended to be highly affronted. "Hey! I resent that! Don't you trust me to change?"

"Well…" Lily said, smirking. "I didn't say I didn't trust you to change…"

"But you implied that much with your tone, young lady!" James countered, before laughing with Lily.

"Shall we?" James said after a while, offering his hand, as if to invite Lily to dance.

Lily smiled and responded, "After you, James."

* * *

After an hour of patrolling they decided that it was time to take a break. They began to look for the Marauders' compartment. They were just nearing the end of the train when a compartment door to the left slid open to reveal none other than Severus Snape. 

It wasn't clear which of them exactly loath him more, although Lily took care never to show it and even stuck up for him a fair few times, but never receiving a word of thanks or a gesture of gratitude. James, however, didn't bother to hide his feelings as hate seeped out through his darkening hazel eyes. If looks could kill, Snape would have been dead seven hundred and seventy-seven times over.

Snape stopped, having just realised that the Heads were standing in front of him. His mouth curled into a sneer. "Ah... Potter and Evans... Most popular couple of the day, I see. Why are you down this end? Finding for a more private compartment, Potter? I would have thought that the Heads compartment would be sufficient for your… ah… advances. Or are you planning to do it in front of your pals and gloat?"

James made to move forward furiously, but Lily held him back. "James, don't!"

"On first name terms now, are we, Mudblood? So, the rumours _are _true!" Snape was delighted. "No wonder you're so intimate all of a sudden. How long have you been screwing him?"

"Crawl back to where your sorry ass came from, _Snivellus_, or it'll be detention." Lily decided that enough was enough. She could feel heat rising on her face. She was tired of having to put up with him and his snivelling excuses to insult her. What had she ever done, except being Muggle-born, to offend him? Hadn't she stood up for him many times when the Marauders were making fun of him? How dare he spread false rumours about her and James!

James appeared even angrier than Lily at Snape's last comment, and it had to take all of Lily's will-power and self-control not to let James loose on Snape and not to beat the bloody daylight out of the greasy hair idiot at the same time. She maintained a tight grip on James's left arm while saying, in a menacing tone, a tone she had never, _never _in all her seventeen years, used before, "I mean it, Snivellus. Crack one more joke about James and me and it'll be straight to the Headmaster's office for you."

Snape was shaken. He had never been at the receiving end of Lily's wrath this badly before. However, he soon appeared calm and collected again. As he walked past, he hissed, "I won't have anything to do with a Mudblood anyway. Pure-bloods who mix around with Mudbloods are all brainless and stupid, contaminating their blood for filth like you."

"I assume you're talking about yourself, then, since you're talking to me right now." Lily's temper was really edging to the extreme now. "Hell, you even needed me to save your pathetic excuse for a human being when you were being kicked around like a football! Pure-bloods aren't necessarily more powerful than half-bloods or Muggle-borns. You yourself are living proof, Snivellus."

Snape was stunned. So was James. He waited until Snape disappeared into the bathroom before rounding onto Lily and, seizing her hands, proclaimed, "Lily Evans, you've just become my new hero! I never knew you had that in you… Lily?" He asked anxiously. Lily had just wrenched her hands out of his and, no longer wishing for company, turned on her heels and ran back to the Heads compartment. James sped after her, calling her name frantically. He soon caught up with her, having longer legs and excellent stamina thanks to years of Quidditch training. As soon as he did, his heart broke in two. She was sobbing. Hard.

Instinctively, James pulled her into an embrace so strong that she couldn't break free. Instead, she turned her head and sobbed into his chest. He soothed her with quiet, comforting words, rubbing small circles in her back. He knew that Snape had hurt her bad. Why had he saved him the previous year, if all he did was to harm the one woman he liked so much? Swearing that Snape wouldn't rest in peace when he was through with him, he continued speaking softly to Lily, while enjoying the feel of her in his arms. When she had calmed down a bit, he steered her towards the Heads compartment, just as the lunch lady started pushing the trolley down the train. He made Lily drink some pumpkin juice and eat some snacks before pulling her close and holding her, just holding her, stroking her hair, trying to make her forget her sorrow.

For Lily's part, she was grateful for James's companionship, grateful for the warmth he had given her, grateful, even, for holding her together when she would have broken into pieces. He understood what she was going through, had stood up for her, and neither made fun of her nor took advantage of her, but silently watched her, granting her both peace and quiet, as they sat there comfortably, engrossed in their own thoughts. His strong arms gave her a sense of security and comfort, which she wished never to leave. Gradually, she became more her usual self. She turned to thank James for all he had done for her.

"Please don't mention this to anyone? I'm sorry I broke down like that… I just couldn't take it anymore…" her voice trailed off. James's arm tightened protectively around her waist as he said sadly, "It's all right, Lily. I promise I won't tell anyone. Frankly, I was surprised that you managed to keep your cool for so long under his verbal abuses. I'm sorry for getting you in the way of our feud." He hung his head in regret as he said this. "If it weren't for me he wouldn't have insulted you so badly."

Lily shook her head as she replied, "It's got nothing to do with you, James. He hates me just because I'm a Muggle-born. He treats me like scum no matter if you're in the picture or not." She sighed deeply. "He and Petunia has a lot in common."

"Petunia?" James's hazel eyes were perked up in curiosity. _Another flower name… Possibly… her sister?_

"My sister," Lily replied, confirming his suspicions. "She thinks I'm a freak because I'm a witch." She gave a shaky laugh. "Luckily mum and dad are very supportive of me. I guess it's inevitable. She fears me because she fears what I can do with my powers… which she doesn't have."

James felt an inexplicable sadness washed over him. He had always taken for granted that Muggle-borns like Lily would be accepted, even admired and respected for their magical abilities in the Muggle world. Lily was trapped between two worlds, accepted in neither world fully. For the first time, he understood how fortunate it was to be a pure-blooded wizard, and how terribly they had discriminated all those who were different from them. He understood, too, why Lily was so adamant about saving those who were disadvantaged, even Snape, because she knew how it felt to be in that same situation.

"I usually just ignore her comments. But sometimes it really hurt too." Lily's eyes filled with tears again. "Once, I nearly lost control and made her dinner plate explode. Thank God mum was there. She's a darling. Always trying to bridge the gap between the two of us. And I tried. I really tried. But Petunia destroyed that bridge. I couldn't do anything."

She stayed silent for a while, then abruptly got up. "Want to go patrol for the last time, James? I think we'll be arriving in another couple of hours' time. Better not make a bad first impression on the Professors." She managed a smile.

James got up too. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked worriedly. He didn't want to risk another scene like that again.

"Yes, I think so. Just give me a minute in the bathroom and I'll be fine." She smiled at him again before disappearing from the compartment. He was glad that they were well on the way to being friends, but it broke his heart to see her cry.

She reappeared a minute later, as promised, looking much better and more alert. Together, they walked down the train, making sure that no one was misbehaving or flaunting the rules. A new year was about to start at Hogwarts, with promises of a happy year ahead, though the outside world was in doubtless jeopardy with each passing day. James Potter and Lily Evans were, for once, untroubled by that worry as they looked forward to the beautiful friendship they had formed on the first day of their final year.

_– To Be Continued –_


	2. It Could Be Us Next

**A Legacy of Love**

Chapter 2: It Could Be Us Next

After checking every compartment of the Hogwarts Express, Lily and James took the last Thestral-drawn carriage to Hogwarts. The journey from Hogsmeade station had been thankfully uneventful. It was when they reached the Entrance Hall that disaster – in the form of the king of chaos, Peeves – struck.

Students were screaming and shouting as they fought their way into the Great Hall. Many of them, the two Heads noticed, were covered in a suspicious black substance. They did not have to look far to see what was going on. High above them, Peeves, cackling madly, peashooter in hand, was aiming ink pellets at the hungry, travel-worn students. Lily, not wasting her breath to tell Peeves to stop, as, from years of experience, told her not to negotiate, but always to go straight to the point where Peeves was concerned, pulled out her wand and shouted, "_Waddiwasi_!" just as another ink pellet was fired.

Instead of hitting the second-year Ravenclaw he had been aiming, the ink pellet reversed direction in mid-air and shot straight up to Peeves's left nostril. He zoomed away, cursing. They could hear him clanking the suits of armour as he went. Minerva McGonagall hurried into the Entrance Hall just in time to see Lily hex Peeves.

"Very good, Miss Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said. "Now please usher these students into the Great Hall. The Sorting Ceremony will begin soon." Lily and James set about their task of shooing the last remaining students, most of them who were heavily covered in ink, into the Great Hall, but not before they had performed the Scourgify spell on the unfortunate students.

The Great Hall was packed and noisy as most of the school was congregated there, swapping tales of their summers and comparing new haircuts. Lily noticed, however, that a lot of students also appeared to be missing, especially on the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Since the rise of Voldemort, many parents feared for their children's safety. More and more of them had withdrawn their children from Hogwarts as the time goes by. Putting this discovery temporarily out of her mind, she and James set out to search for the Marauders, who were very soon spotted somewhere in the middle of Gryffindor table, where they had saved seats for both the Heads. They hurried towards them and joined the Marauders just as the double doors open to reveal Professor McGonagall with a _short _line of scary first-years behind her. Had conditions deteriorated that badly?

The Sorting Ceremony was quickly over and done with. For the first time in seven years, Lily didn't hear a word of the whole Ceremony as Sirius, Remus, Peter and James were all whispering about their summers. It was so colourful that Lily couldn't help but eavesdrop a little. "…My Uncle Alphard died and left me his gold. You know he was also blasted off the family tree?" Sirius was telling Remus. James probably knew everything as Lily heard that Sirius ran away from home last summer and was staying with the Potters ever since. "That's probably why he left me his gold. I got a place of my own but I still drop over every week to visit James and have a nice full Sunday lunch with Mr and Mrs Potter. Mmm… Having a mum who can cook sure is great!" he finished with a flourish, smacking his lips.

"Have you all gotten your Apparition licence?" Peter asked eagerly. "I have. Spent the whole summer running errands for my mum!" he continued proudly. He didn't have many achievements to be proud of. He always felt outshone by the other three Marauders.

"Shh… McGonagall is looking this way," Remus whispered urgently. In a flash, all four Marauders were wearing identical angelic grins and pretended to be concentrating on the Sorting. Lily wasn't fooled, however, and neither was McGonagall. She gave the group of boys her special look that scorches before continuing with the Sorting.

Dumbledore stood up as the Sorting Ceremony ended. He smiled and said, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I'm afraid I might have deprived you of a precious few minutes while you await to fill your stomachs with the sumptuous feast waiting for you. Therefore, I shall say no more for the present. Tuck in!"

As one, the Marauders burst into song, "Deck the halls with joys and holly, la la la la la…"

"Misters Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew! Much as I believe that your vocal skills are in dire need of testing, I would suggest that you wait till the end of the Feast before demonstrating them. We want you to do them justice, therefore I advice you to save your energy just then for later," Dumbledore called out loudly, positively amused. A few students snickered appreciatively. McGonagall, however, was less impressed. Her lips were pursed in a very thin, very fine line, as it usually does when she was annoyed.

"Right you are, Professor! Just want to express our relief that dinner is finally here," Sirius answered loudly, amidst a torrent of laughter, and Dumbledore chuckled. The dishes appeared magically on the plates and everybody began helping themselves.

"So, James…What was that with you and Lily?" Remus asked quietly, out of Sirius's earshot. He was grinning like mad. James looked up at him, puzzled. "What do you mean? _When _do you mean? There's nothing going on…"

"The both of you were on the floor… Like you've just been through a wrestling match," Remus replied, grinning knowingly.

Comprehension dawned on James as he recalled their earlier embarrassment. Strange how they'd forgotten about it so soon.

"Oh, that! Well, the train lurched and we fell on the floor. That's all," James said, trying not to blush.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought for a moment that you were touching her cheek!"

James tried to glare at his a-little-too-perceptive friend, but failed miserably. "Really, Remus. Nothing happened. I just got a little carried away, is all. Then you spoiled my most romantic moment. Party pooper." He put his hand dramatically on his head in an oh-so-suffering pose. "And you'd better not tell anyone about that, especially not Sirius, or I'll personally rip you limb from limb," he threatened menacingly, then rather spoiled the effect by laughing.

"Oy! James! Pass the potatoes!" Sirius said loudly, his mouth full of food. He, thankfully, in James's opinion, did not hear the interesting interaction between his two best friends or he wouldn't be eating with such a speed right now.

"Take it yourself! It's right in front of you!" James replied, not even lifting up his head as he, too, continued eating.

"Those are mashed potatoes! I want boiled potatoes! Now hand it over!" Sirius demanded, accidentally spraying the table with chicken.

"Eww, Sirius. Keep your food to yourself, will ya?" Little Peter Pettigrew whined.

"Sod it, Wormtail. I'm trying to eat here," Sirius said, not missing a beat, as he accepted the plate of boiled potatoes James handed over and dug into it immediately.

Lily smiled and shook her head as she continued eating, all the while being the listener rather than a participant. There was a lot about the Marauders that she didn't know.

* * *

After the last trace of rice pudding faded away from the dishes, Dumbledore stood up again. The Great Hall immediately fell silent. 

"A very good evening to all. It is good to see that many students are able to return to school this year. Now…"

"Who is he kidding? Look at the amount of students remaining in the Hall!" Lily whispered in James's ear. He nodded grimly.

"…and anyone interested to play Quidditch for their Houses should submit their names to their Heads of Houses."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to see just how badly Gryffindor will beat the crap out of Slytherin this year." James muttered under his breath, now slightly happier. He loved Quidditch.

Lily looked at him with a half-exasperated, half-amused look. "Is Quidditch all you think about? Quidditch should be all in good fun, not enmity! Honestly."

All four young men stared at her before saying, "Lily, this is something you can't appreciate unless you are or have friends in the House Quidditch Team and actually feel it when they get bashed up. Not that we get that much. James is a superb flyer." Lily shrugged good-naturedly and motioned the rest to switch their attention back to their Headmaster.

"Finally, Lord Voldemort has been very active these past few years. He has been gaining in strength, gathering followers and becoming more and more ruthless. I cannot tell you how hard the members of staff had worked over the summer to ensure the safety of the castle, and I beg you not to disregard the necessary precautions we have set for your safety. Should any of your family or friends act strangely, please alert a member of the staff immediately."

His blue eyes seemed to X-ray every single student in the hall. Everyone was uncommonly still after the speech, even the Marauders, which was saying something. Then, the tension suddenly broke as Dumbledore smiled.

"But I know that the most important thing after that is still to receive your magical education, and I trust that you'll want full concentration for the year ahead. So off you go now. Bed time!"

"See you later," Remus said, as he, with the other five Gryffindor Prefects, led the first years to Gryffindor Tower. Sirius and Peter disappeared down one of their many secret short-cut corridors to the Tower, while Lily and James made sure no one was left behind in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore appeared behind them as all the students exited the Hall. "A word, Mr Potter and Miss Evans? In my office. Come along."

Mystified as to what the Headmaster wanted to speak to them about, wanted so urgently that he cannot wait till the following day when they were fresh and awake, they followed him down the familiar passageways and some unfamiliar ones until they reached a stone gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frogs," Dumbledore spoke clearly. Lily and James wondered briefly what the Headmaster meant, before realising that it was the password into his office, as the gargoyle sprang alive and leap to its side, revealing a spiral staircase.

Once they reached the office, they were surprised to see Professor McGonagall already there. "Please take a seat," Dumbledore said pleasantly, waving his wand. Three chairs landed with a thud, two in front of the Headmaster's desk and one beside it. All around them, portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses were snoozing gently in their frames.

"First of all, congratulations on being chosen as Head Boy and Girl. Professor McGonagall and I are extremely pleased with your appointment, as you both had proved to be true leaders and capable of coping well under pressure. We need people like the two of you in dangerous times as this," Dumbledore paused, the twinkle in his eyes momentarily gone. After a second or two, he recovered and continued, "Lord Voldemort has really gone off the edge these days. We are losing our best witches and wizards as the days go by. The Ministry is doing all they can to defeat him, but he has been very elusive so far."

"We have been strengthening the castle's protection year after year. However, it is not entirely impossible for a wizard like Voldemort to break through the enchantments. Moreover, I have reason to believe that some of the students in this school also agree with his philosophy and are ready to fight for him." James and Lily exchanged significant dark looks. They both knew who the Headmaster meant, though there is yet no proof to support their word. "As unlikely as I think it would be, however, it is possible that he already has agents who will actively join his inner circle once they graduated from Hogwarts. I ask you, therefore, to keep an eye on those whom we suspect are Death Eaters. Keep this to yourself, however, and tell no one, not even the Prefects."

"Aside from that, Heads' meetings will be arranged on the last weekday of every month. You are to write up a report on strange happenings in the school each month and suggested dates of Hogsmeade weekends for the following month before the meeting. Either Professor McGonagall or myself will see you at those meetings in the Heads' common room and we will relay messages to the Prefects through you. Tell the Prefects that Prefects' meetings will be held on the first weekday of every month. You will then give them the Hogsmeade weekend notices to the seventh year Prefects and the new passwords to their dormitories, should we deem it necessary to change them."

"Please, sir, where is the Heads' common room?" Lily inquired.

"Ah, yes, Miss Evans. The Heads' common room is located near the Prefects' common room and bathroom. Three doors down the Prefects' bathroom as you come from the direction of Gryffindor tower. Password's 'Pericolo'. The Heads' bathroom is another door down the Heads' common room. Password's 'Lavender'. Mr Potter, you know where it is." Dumbledore said slyly, smiling at James as he surveyed him through his half-moon glasses. James could've sworn that Dumbledore knew about the Marauders' frequent night time wanderings by the way the Headmaster was looking at him. "Oh, and incidentally, the password for the Prefects' common room and bathroom are 'Unissez' and 'Llewelyn' respectively. Is there any more questions?"

The two Heads shook their heads together (no pun intended). Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. You may go now. Good night."

As one, they rose to leave, each saying, "Night, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall," before exiting the Headmaster's office.

Lily and James walked back to Gryffindor Tower, pondering what Dumbledore just told them. Their Headmaster had always worked tirelessly against Voldemort, and age and time was rapidly catching up with him, though he was still the wisest wizard of the era.

"Dumbledore's really worried. Everyone can see it. Voldemort is really getting too out of hand. I'm really worried for our world. Everyday there is news of more deaths and disappearances." James ran his hand through is hair distractedly as he remarked.

"Yes, and I really fear for my family. If mum and dad were killed by Voldemort, I won't be able to face anyone again. I'd be the cause of their death," Lily said quietly. James stopped.

"Lily, why would you be the cause of their death?" he asked incredulously. _Why should she blame herself if her parents died?_

"Because I'm a Muggle-born," She answered simply.

James stared at her for a moment or two, as they continued their brisk walk to Gryffindor Tower. _Being Muggle-born certainly is tough, especially if you have a heart of gold, like Lily,_ he thought, smiling. He finally answered, "No, Lily. Voldemort kills without mercy, he's wiped out families and families of pure-bloods too, all because they didn't support his cause. It has nothing to do with you or the fact that you're Muggle-born if he targets your parents," James told her firmly, then paused. Should he tell her? But why not? He could trust her. He just knew it, without knowing how. She's the only person, excepting the Marauders, who gave him a sense of belonging, comfort, security and completion in school. Maybe that's why he always felt attracted to Lily…

He took a deep breath and sighed. Lily, sensing his depression, asked, concerned, "James, what is it?" James was confused for a moment as he was deep in thought and didn't even realise that he just sighed aloud. "What is what?" Lily answered patiently, "Why did you sigh? You look depressed. Anything I can help you with?" His brain clicked as he recalled their conversation. "No, Lily. It's nothing. It's just that, to be honest, I'm also afraid for my family. They're both so-called blood traitors." He scowled darkly. Lily knew some pure-blood wizards who didn't support the purification of wizarding blood were labelled as blood traitors, but she felt that the very same people who denounce most of their magical fellows and who only believed in the so-called purification of blood were the real blood traitors. She observed James quietly as he continued, "Although they're both retired and old for wizarding age, though not as old as Dumbledore, they are still prominent members of the magical society, and they have been opposing Voldemort ever since he first started fighting for power. I don't know, Lily…" James was suddenly very unsure of himself. "It could be us next."

Lily glanced sideways at him and nodded. _He's scared for his family too. Wow, so this is the James Potter that's been underneath all this time. Not that stupid prat I've always thought him to be. He's so loyal to his friends, that much has been obvious for the past six years. He's also brave enough to attempt any challenge, including me, _she added as an afterthought and was unusually amused by it._ Well, OK, sometimes his bravery borders on foolishness and recklessness too, like all those duels with Snape, _she chuckled to herself._ Now I also know that he's loving to his family and responsible to his duty. No wonder Dumbledore chose him as Head Boy. Few are as calibre as he is and can lead as he can. And in times like this…_

Immersed in their thoughts, they soon reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. James gave the password ("Godric"), and they entered the quiet common room, most of the students having gone to bed, as was the custom for the night of September the first. They stood there for a long time in front of the two staircases that led up to the boys' and girls' dormitory respectively. Then, with a quiet "Good night", both climbed up the stairs until they reached their dormitories, where they changed quickly into their pyjamas, sank gratefully into their beds, and (in James's case, ignoring the loud snores coming from Peter) fell asleep immediately.

– _To Be Continued –_


	3. Coming Together

**A Legacy of Love**

Chapter 3: Coming Together

What with increasingly difficult lessons, huge piles of homework, Head duties, security, Quidditch practices (in James's case), and huge, splitting headaches that came along, days sped past very quickly for James and Lily. It was a relief to both that they didn't have to huge fights when their jobs were concerned. Frankly, the Marauders (and the rest of the students who cared, mostly the bimbos of Hogwarts who adored James) were astonished that Lily didn't blame James for snagging the Head Boy position. They were even more surprised that James and Lily did not get into an argument for the whole of September. Usually, either one of them will have ended up in each other's bad graces (most of the time James would be in Lily's), but after a month of working together, the both of them were still alive, an achievement the Marauders were mystified over.

The subjects in question, however, didn't have time for all the rumours flying around them as the castle's security was getting tighter and tighter. As a result of the increase in patrols, which some of the Prefects complained bitterly about, their remaining time was used to finish up whatever homework they had left. Seventh year had barely started and teachers were already stacking up piles and piles of work for the N.E.W.T. students to complete. This irritated the seventh years to no end, but no one showed the pressure more than James and Lily, as they were shouldering extra responsibilities the Headmaster saw fit to delegate to them.

Lily was now spending more time than ever with the Marauders, completing her homework, doing extra studying, attending Prefects and Heads meetings, and patrolling the school after curfew hours with James. The Marauders, true to James's word, had not pranked anyone since the start of term, which struck some people, teachers in general, as very fishy. In fact, Hogwarts was surprised that the Marauders were laying low at the moment. Lily, however, was unperturbed by this lack of action as she continued developing this newfound friendship with the most sought-after boys in Hogwarts. Before this, she never had a close friend to confide in, not even the girls in her dormitory, as they were all silly and ignorant. Friends they may be, but best friends they were not. So Lily was a loner until fifth year, when she met Remus as co-Prefect, and now she had acquired friendship with the three other Marauders. Admittedly, she was on best terms with Remus, who, besides having served as Prefect alongside her for two years, was a little more rule-abiding than the rest of the Marauders, like her. Sirius and Peter weren't so bad when Lily got to know them. Underneath that pranking exterior laid very brave and loyal hearts. And James… James was finally showing his matured, responsible and dependable side, although the Marauder part of him never disappeared completely.

Which was why, on the morning of the first Friday in October, Lily found the four Marauders up early at the Great Hall. That in itself was weird, as they generally didn't reached the Great Hall earlier than Lily. She was very anal about time and usually rose earlier than anyone in Gryffindor. Then, there was the fact that they were looking as though they hadn't slept all night. Peter was actually snoring at the table. Yet the remaining three who were awake wore an extremely smug (though tired) look on their faces. In all her six years of experience with the Marauders, they reserved that smirk when they either succeeded in whatever prank they played or were waiting for their handiwork to show up. Were they pranking the Slytherins, whom they hated with a passion, _again_? On second thought, they weren't stealing glances at the Slytherin table, but up at the staff's table! Sweet Merlin, they weren't planning to prank the teachers, were they?

Lily hastened to catch up with the Marauders. Surely they weren't that stupid? McGonagall would be livid. They'd serve detention for two months at the very least. Didn't they have enough on their plates already with all the security plans and ever-growing pile of homework?

"What are you _doing_?" She hissed at James once she reached them. "Surely you won't be stupid enough to prank the teachers? For Merlin's sake, I thought you actually had a brain!" Her hissing was so venomous that Peter actually awoke with a yelp and squeaked, "Is the gas leaking?"

"No, Peter. Go back to sleep." Before Sirius even finished the sentence Peter's head drooped and he was snoring once again. "For the record, Lily, yes we do. We just use them for a better cause," replied James smoothly, not missing a beat.

"Oh, really? And what might that be? Disrupting breakfast so that you can have a good laugh to start your day? Better cause, my ass. In your opinion, maybe. Hell, your prank better not be dangerous. If the teachers go off sick, so God help me I'll pummel all four of you into pulp before the day is over," Lily said in one breath. Peter woke up with a squeak again.

"You're not really going to do that, are you Lily?" He pleaded pitifully. Lily glared.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT IT _IS _DANGEROUS?" she bellowed. Peter squeaked again and toppled out of sight at his haste to hide behind Remus. Several first years who just appeared to be in a good mood for breakfast was so terrified at the sight of the towering, raging Head Girl that they promptly ran out of the Hall again. Quick as lightning, James pulled Lily down onto the bench and covered her mouth with his hand, saying, "Shhh! Not so loud. Please Lily. You can lecture me all you want, but just keep it down. Please?"

Lily looked at his earnest, pleading face and nodded. James removed his hand. She took a deep breath, steadying herself before questioning, "So what is it that you have done?"

The Marauders looked at each other sheepishly, then all of a sudden busied themselves by buttering their toasts or putting sugar in their porridge. Lily, taking this as a sign that none of them would talk, prodded, "Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

Sirius answered with his mouth full, "Nope. Not yet anyway. And just so you know…"

"…take a good, long breakfast. It's going to be fun. We guarantee that," Remus finished.

"But, we would swear a Marauder's oath that our pranks aren't dangerous. Never was, never will be. We don't prank to harm, Lily. I thought you'd know that by now. We just do it occasionally for a bit of fun," James added.

"Oh, right, like how you used to hex the first years? That wasn't harm, was it? Oh, no, it was just _a bit of fun_!" Lily countered sarcastically. James scowled. The rest of the Marauders inched away from the duo with their breakfasts in their mouths. Experience taught them never to be within five feet of a battling Lily and James.

"Lily, it seemed to me that, for all you said that you don't hate me, you still do, don't you?" James said, his face darkening. "Why don't you try to accept me as what I am now, instead of harping on what I did? I was young and thoughtless then! I was a bit of an idiot! I never think twice and I am sorry for that. But I never, _never _would harm anyone on purpose. I'm not evil. I was just a bit playful and eager to test my limits. Have I ever used Dark magic or illegal curses, even on Snape? Why don't you give me a chance to prove to you that I've really grown up?"

Lily opened her mouth to retort, but found that she had nothing to say and closed them again. What James said was true. She had been too haunted by his past misdeeds to truly give him a chance of redeeming himself in her eyes. She had been unfair to him. She looked at his glowering face and felt guilty. He was only asking for her to give him a chance at forming a new opinion of him. Was that so hard to give? And, looking back, she saw that James was right. He had always hated the Dark Arts and, for all his and Sirius's pure-bloodedness, had never been seduced by its lure of power.

"I'm sorry, James. I shouldn't have reacted so quickly just now. I… I guess I wasn't thinking twice either. I just reacted on my instinct to retort," Lily apologised sincerely, bowing her head in shame. James's darkening hazel eyes immediately softened.

"It's all right, Lily. And thank you for giving me that second chance. I really appreciate it. I know I've been a bit of a prat, making it so hard for you to believe that I've changed. But I _will_ prove to you that I've changed, I promise," James said solemnly, tilting her head up to meet his eyes, proving that he, too, was honest about his promise. His hand on her chin somehow caused a slight tingle to race down Lily's spine, but she ignored it. They smiled at each other, then sat side by side to continue breakfasting.

Down the table some distance away, the other three Marauders cast nervous glances at the fighting couple. They were so shocked that the fight was solved within five minutes, but even more so when the fight didn't end with jinxes which involved one person in the hospital wing, but rather, with a smile they both shared.

"Is it over already?" Sirius asked uncertainly. He was afraid that the smile was merely a cover that the volcano was only sleeping and would erupt again anytime soon with the slightest prod.

"I highly doubt it. They were never the best of pals," Peter said nervously. He had always been intimidated by Lily, especially when she was in a towering temper.

"Yes, but even so…" Remus smiled a secret, knowing, smile. Being more perceptive than most boys, he could sense a calm-after-storm between the two. "Come on, it's safe now, let's rejoin them. We don't want to miss the fun. The best seats are in the middle of the table after all. We'll get to catch the action right on target."

"NO! I don't want to be beaten up like a pulp!" squeaked Peter, terrified. He seemed the only one thick enough to take Lily's threats to heart.

"Relax, Peter. Lily won't dare beat you up in front of the teachers, and we're here to protect you if she does," Sirius said absentmindedly, his mind still on the couple's mysterious behaviour.

"But she might still ambush us somewhere! In the common room, between classes, even drag us under the table to beat the crap out of us..." Peter looked horrified at his own wild imagination. Sirius, looking at him exasperatedly, cajoled, "Well, if you're so afraid, why don't we ask her?" Peter immediately shrieked, "NO! Sirius, please don't remind her! She might have forgotten!" he pleaded. Ignoring him, Sirius advanced towards the Heads.

"O Lily!" Sirius called in a singsong voice, disregarding Peter's entreaties of "No, Sirius, no! Please!" James and Lily raised their heads and watched as the rest of the Marauders rejoined them. "Would you beat us into pulp like you promised?" Sirius asked Lily half-seriously.

Lily stared from Sirius's angelic look to Peter's ashen face and Remus's amused expression. Catching on, she pulled a straight face and intoned, "I won't beat you into a pulp, never fear." Peter relaxed visibly, while Sirius looked crestfallen. Lily took the opportunity to continue, "I'll cut you up, chop you into pieces, burn, barbecue, marinate, boil, bake and fry you before dipping those pieces into ice cold water and feeding it to the giant squid!" Poor Peter actually made to run from the Great Hall before realising a split second later that everyone was roaring with laughter at his comical facial expression.

"Peter! I was only joking! I'm sorry!" Lily managed to choke out between laughs. Peter's eyes turned round and he went scarlet. Sirius was, by far, laughing the hardest of all. "Peter won't recognise a joke even if it's dancing in front of him naked," James said amusedly. "Never knew you had that in you, Lily."

Lily made a little bow, chuckling. "Seems like the Marauders get pranked too." Sirius immediately disagreed, "Hey! That's only Peter." "Well, I seem to remember you looking taken down when I apparently didn't catch on," Lily countered. Conceding defeat, Sirius raised his hands in mock surrender.

Remus checked his wristwatch and said, "Five to eight, everyone." At that, the Marauders abandoned their attempt at breakfast and watched the staff table intently. A little too intently, in Lily's opinion. She was just about to ask them about the prank again when something curious happened.

All along the staff table, the teachers were looking uncomfortable, as if they were about to throw up. Some looked as if they were struggling hard to remain in their seats, to no avail. Then, suddenly, with a smiling Albus Dumbledore in lead, the teachers descended from the staff table and began dancing in the middle of the Great Hall!

All the students stared at the teachers' peculiar behaviour. A nervous ripple of tittering started up, with the Marauders shouting with laughter. Lily giggled appreciatively. McGonagall was doing a funny kind of jig, and Slughorn was actually waltzing with Sprout!

With one flick of Remus's wand, a Wireless appeared out of nowhere and music started blaring from it. The Marauders stood up, still laughing, and started dancing to the beat of the funky music with the teachers. Sirius roared to the mouth-slightly-opened students, "Come on! Join in the fun!" Within minutes, this impromptu 'ball' was in full swing as students from various houses (even the Slytherins, which was surprising) joined the 'dance floor' and the teachers, who found out that they couldn't stop dancing, strutted their embarrassing stuff. Some of the students who didn't participate in the dancing were laughing so hard they had to hold their hands over their stomachs, as they watched the teachers doing all sorts of weird manoeuvres that they've never seen before. James suddenly appeared in front of Lily and, tugging her hand, cried, "Come on, Lily! Dance with me! Relax a little once in a while!" Lily surprised even herself when she laughed and joined James in the middle of the 'dance floor', where they'd danced so ferociously that people edged away, giving the couple a wider space. Lily couldn't believe that she could dance so perfectly in sync with James as he twirled her around, laughing merrily. She was having the time of her life.

Half an hour later, when the spell on the teachers started to wear off, Dumbledore laughed and put his hands together. Most students whooped, clapped and cheered the Marauders as some teachers, McGonagall among them, panted slightly as they resumed their seats at the staff table. The Marauders were bowing at their supporters as they made their way back to the Gryffindor table, Remus vanishing the Wireless with a flourish. Lily was laughing with the Marauders, having never felt so refreshing since the year started.

"Bravo, bravo. Let's give a standing ovation to the group who dubbed themselves as the Marauders!" Dumbledore was beaming at them. Lily was surprised that none of the teachers were giving them detention. Then again, they seemed as if they weren't likely to catch their breaths anytime soon, and the Headmaster, who was the only teacher still on his feet, was clapping and cheering along with most of the school. McGonagall, finally able to catch her breath, felt it her duty to put a stop to all this, as Deputy Headmistress. She called out, "Misters Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew! My –"

"Minerva, may I have a word please?" Dumbledore interrupted pleasantly.

"But they… I… oh… all right!" McGonagall joined Dumbledore exasperatedly in an ante-chamber off the Great Hall.

Lily took this opportunity to turn on the boys. "That was bloody brilliant! Did you see McGonagall's face? It was priceless! How'd you pull that off?" she cried enthusiastically. The Marauders looked flattered at this extravagance praise from Lily, the Miss-Two-Goody-Shoes Head Girl they'd always thought she was.

"Well, let's just put it this way," Remus began. "The House-Elves at Hogwarts love us."

"We've been visiting the kitchens ever since second year for an extra bite," Sirius put in. "And sometimes, for something more, if you catch my drift." He winked roguishly.

"They're dead helpful. I suppose it's partly because of the enchantments of their kind, but other than that they still simply love serving us. Maybe it's because of our darn good looks," James added jokingly, then turned to Peter. "Wormtail, do that House-Elf imitation."

"Anything, sir! Anything you noble sirs want, we the House-Elves at Hogwarts would do for you," Peter put on a high voice as he did as James told. The group exploded into laughter again.

"I always love it when Peter does it!" Sirius said, wiping his eyes. "He reminds me so much of them! After all, Wormtail is best at imitating people." He clapped his hands on Peter's shoulders. Peter smiled sheepishly at Lily, who smiled back at him. He steered himself to ask, his voice quivering, "You won't beat us into a pulp, now, would you Lily?" "Of course not! It wasn't dangerous at all. It was fun!" Lily replied sincerely. The Marauders all beamed at her.

Just then, Dumbledore and McGonagall returned to the Great Hall. McGonagall's expression was unreadable as she clinked her glass, a sign that the Headmaster was about to speak. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the Great Hall, which was jammed pack like the Welcoming Feast, an unusual feat except during school gatherings and feasts, as students usually breakfasted at different times, fell silent. Dumbledore smiled. The Marauders relaxed.

"After the excitement the school experienced this morning, I felt complied to cancel all morning classes as a token of appreciation for lifting the school's morale." The students broke into applause. "Lessons will therefore resume after lunch." He sat down again. The buzz in the Great Hall soon started again as students discussed what they'd like to do during the rest of the morning.

Lily was secretly a little surprised that no punishments were handed out. "I wonder why McGonagall didn't insist on handing out detentions to you four." James, who heard this, objected. "Hey! We were uplifting the school's morale! Why should we get detention? Haven't you noticed that more and more students are receiving the notice of their relatives' deaths? We're just reminding them that this is still very much Hogwarts with the ever-surprising Marauders. Besides, I mean, sure, Dumbledore goes off his rocker sometimes, but deep down he's a very intelligent wizard." Lily acknowledged this with a nod.

Remus whistled. "How cool is that? Lessons are cancelled and there will be less homework today. Good. I haven't even started on that essay for Flitwick. What a nightmare!" He mimed fainting as dramatically as he could. Sirius nodded in agreement and began eating again. Lily was appalled. "Sirius? Aren't you done with breakfast?" Sirius shook his head and said, "Nope, and neither is Jamesie-boy." He gestured at James, who, to her utter astonishment, was also digging in. He merely paused and said, "Hey, I resent being called that, Padfoot! You know that!" before he continued shoving food down his throat. She stared at them incredulously. They looked up at her. James, seeing the look on her face, answered, "We're both growing boys who needs plenty of nourishment."

"Yeah, especially after that dance. It was well worth it," Remus pondered, before joining in the breakfasting. Peter followed suit. A loud grumble from somewhere down Lily's middle told her that she, too, was still hungry. She reminded herself that she'd been dancing with James very energetically a moment ago. Perhaps that was why she had used up all her glucose. Shrugging, she joined the Marauders for their second breakfast. It tasted more wonderful than any breakfast she ever had at Hogwarts.

– _To Be Continued –_


	4. Discovery

**A Legacy of Love**

Chapter 4: Discovery

"So, Prongs, ready for tonight? We're going to Hogsmeade. I want to go roll on the grass again. That was fun," Sirius said lazily as he stretched, yawning on one of Gryffindor common room's sofas.

"Mm hmm…" was James's only answer as he bent down trying to finish one of his many assignments due the following day. He didn't like looking at McGonagall's angry face tomorrow when she'd oh-so-definitely put him in detention. Not that he minded detention. He never did. He just thought that he ought to be setting an example as Head Boy. Right at that moment, Lily bounded down the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories.

"James! Patrol in five minutes!" she called when she spotted James. Startled, James accidentally unsettled his inkbottle as all three Marauders looked up at Lily. Remus was in the hospital wing getting ready to follow Madam Pomfrey down to the Whomping Willow to transform. Ink started spreading on his parchment as James looked horrified at his partner.

"Wh-What? Patrol?" He asked, dumbfounded. "Since when?"

Lily looked at him suspiciously. "Since the beginning of the month, James, when the patrol shifts changed. Didn't you notice?"

James was aghast. He'd never back out on Remus before. _Never_. How could he forget that there was patrol today? He should have remembered all the full moon dates and changed patrols beforehand. How could he forget? Probably because patrols hadn't clashed with any full moons yet before this. Merlin, he should have been more careful.

"Lily, can we please switch patrols with other Prefects? Just for tonight? I... I have something else to do." His guilty face softened Lily's heart. _Probably the humungous pile of homework_, she thought, though she did not miss the other two Marauders' thunderstruck looks when she mentioned about tonight's patrol. Something wasn't right. Lily decided to worm a full confession about that later. Duty came first.

"All right then, I'll ask the Gryffindor fifth years to do it." Lily relented. James was relieved. "Thanks, Lily. I'll make it up to you," He beamed gratefully as he turned back to his homework. He swore loudly when he saw that his parchment was drenched in ink. Taking out his wand, he quickly performed a spell that wiped out the spilled-over ink before continuing his assignment.

Lily smiled at him as she scanned the room for the Gryffindor fifth year Prefects. Spotting them, she hurried over and requested them to take over for James and her for that night and arranged to take over for them on a different night. Thank God there were no difficulties in the arrangements. She then made her way back to her dormitory to pick a novel, since she didn't have to patrol tonight and she had finished all her homework, which was an incredible feat. Just as she was about to return to the common room, a bright gleam that shone through the window caught her eye. Full moon.

_Poor Remus_, she thought, _to have to go through this transformation every month_. She already knew about Remus's condition since fifth year, when Remus had to frequently change patrol dates in order to 'visit his sick mother'. Lily had thought that he was the one who was sick rather than his mother, as he always looked pale and peaky before his 'visits'. It did not take long for Lily to find out about his secret. Remus was so scared when she confronted him about it. He was afraid that she'd leave him, ignore him, cold-shoulder him, or worse, expose him if she knew the truth. But Lily Evans was not a person like that. Quite on the contrary, she, like the Marauders, accepted him completely for who he was. "You're still the Remus we all know and love. Nothing's changed," she had assured him. And she still thought so. Moreover, she could empathise with him. She, too, had been the victim of prejudices, because of her lineage as a Muggle-born. She settled in an armchair in the common room not far from the three Marauders and began reading her novel.

Barely two minutes after that, James rolled up his Transfiguration essay and rubbed his eyes, yawning. "Finally!" Then, he turned to Sirius and Peter, and spoke in a low voice so that the other Gryffindor students won't hear, but Lily, being the nearest to them and completely hidden from view, heard every word.

"Reckon we should go down to Moony at around half past ten?" James was saying. Lily, by now used to the Marauders' nicknames, understood that Moony meant Remus. _What are they doing? Didn't they know that Remus would be a fully-grown werewolf then?_

"Yeah. Peter and I will transform as usual. There should be enough room under the Cloak for one person. Just try to crouch when you walk. Blimey, you've grown so tall your trainers would show if you didn't." That was Sirius's voice. Then, all three fell silent, as if they'd finish discussing their plan.

Lily froze. Transform? What the hell did they mean, transform? Something fishy was definitely going on with the Marauders. And she would find out. Oh yes, she would. And she'd show them that they weren't the only students who can snoop out after curfew.

She didn't move from her place at the armchair. After the last person (except the three Marauders and her) left the common room at twenty past ten, she heard James's voice said, "Peter, bring the Cloak and the Map. Quickly."

She heard scurrying feet as Peter scrambled up the boys' dormitory staircase. He reappeared minutes later and all three Marauders exited the portrait hole. Once she heard the portrait hole shut, she counted to ten, then followed suit. She looked around. They had gone.

Fuming, she returned to the portrait of the Fat Lady, only to face an empty portrait. The Fat Lady, apparently, fancied a night time stroll too. Sighing, she walked into the nearest classroom (which was some distance away), lit a few candles and sat down in front of one of the desks. Feeling very tired all of a sudden, she laid her head on the desk and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

An exhausted (and, in James's and Sirius's case, wounded) trio walked slowly back to the castle near dawn, with Sirius's eye trained on the Marauder's Map. Remus had been rough the previous night, so they had cancelled the Hogsmeade trip on the spot. Lucky they had too, or Remus might accidentally bite someone. Then, they'd all be exposed. 

As they neared Gryffindor Tower, Sirius flung out his arms, stopping the other two in their tracks and muttered, "No way. James, Peter, look." He pointed at a point close to where they were standing. The tiny little ink dot Sirius was pointing out was labelled 'Lily Evans'.

"Lily?" James exclaimed loudly. "What the heck is she doing there at this time of the day?" Without further ado, the three men (Peter went very unwillingly) advanced to the classroom, with Sirius wiping the map blank and stowing it into his pocket just before they entered. Their quarry was fast asleep with her head on her arm.

"She'll get a crick if she sleeps like that," James said fondly. Lily looked so peaceful as she slept, like an angel, in James's opinion. Sirius, who wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed, had no time to admire her sleeping expression, but marched up to her and prodded her awake. Lily stirred and rubbed her eyes.

"Rise and shine, beautiful! What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" Sirius merely asked as a habit, he didn't really want to know. He was already yawning hugely.

"The Fat Lady went visiting yesterday when I came out, and… Merlin! What have you done to yourselves?" she yelped as she saw the state of James and Sirius. They were spattered with blood and covered with _very _nasty wounds on their faces. She waved her wand and chanted, "_Tergeo_!" and the blood vanished. She gave her wand another flick, and the wounds healed. "There, all done!"

"Thanks a bunch, Lily. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed…" Sirius yawned again. Lily's expression suddenly changed.

"No, you don't," she said in a terse voice. "You're going to tell me where the hell you three went and what the hell happened until you're wounded and covered in blood!"

All three Marauders immediately switched from sleepy, tired expressions to awake and alert ones. No one was supposed to know about their secret. _No one_. Especially not Miss Head Girl herself. Miss Lily I'm-a-law-abider Evans.

"Umm… We… ah… just went for a night time stroll and ah…" All three were stumbling in their speeches. Lily looked from one guilty face to another, demanding an answer.

"Don't you know how dangerous it was last night? It was _full moon_ yesterday!" Lily fumed, though she was actually more anxious for their safety.

"We err… what?" They were taken aback as Lily's words hit them. "Hang on, you know about…"

"Remus? Yes. Since fifth year. But that still doesn't explain why you three were out in the middle of a full moon night and coming back looking as though you have been _savaged_!" Lily cried hysterically. She wanted answers and she wanted them now!

"Relax, Lily. Please keep it down. Remus didn't mean it!" James let slipped in a panic. He covered his mouth in horror of what he'd said.

"So you _were _with Remus. But that's insane! Werewolves are dangerous to humans! They are only safe in animal company. Unless… No…" Suspicion after suspicion hit Lily, none of which made sense.

Peter supplied hopefully, "Unless we're Animagi?" James and Sirius hit Peter. He instantly fell silent. But the damage was done. Lily was shocked and was rendered temporarily speechless. She looked at the three Marauders in horror. She didn't want to believe it, but James's and Sirius's look of panic was enough to confirm Peter's story.

"Oh… Merlin… I… Since when?" Lily managed to choke out.

James and Sirius exchanged a since-it's-out-might-as-well-tell-all look. "Fifth year. It took us three years to figure out how. We found out his secret during second year," James said.

"His injuries were far worse than now. He's loads better when we're with him. We just couldn't let him suffer alone," Sirius added. His face was uncommonly grim.

"And you did all this… for Remus?" she asked faintly.

"He's our friend. We couldn't just let him be. We had to help him," James replied tiredly, shrugging. He and Sirius seemed to have aged a couple of years when Peter accidentally let slip their greatest secret.

"So that's what you meant by transform!" Lily exclaimed. Sirius went pale.

"How did you know?" he demanded. "I was there all the while, reading. You probably didn't notice me because I was slumped in the armchair. I couldn't help overhearing, really," she disclosed. "That explains the nicknames too. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs…"

"Lily, listen. Since you've kept Remus's secret for so long, we trust you to keep our secret too. Please? You see… we're unregistered. Only wizards who are of age are allowed to register, and we were only fifth years then," James pleaded urgently after a few moments silence. Lily nodded absentmindedly. She looked as though she might faint.

"Right then. Err… do you mind if we all return to the Tower? We're way overdue and we won't want Filch or Mrs Norris to find us here," Sirius wondered hopefully. Lily finally looked up.

"No… You two go ahead. I need to speak to James alone," she requested, still light-headed from the impact of the information she'd just heard.

"But Lily…" Sirius wasn't sure if he should leave James alone with the unpredictable Lily Evans.

"Please, Sirius. I need to talk to him alone." Lily's face was tired but determined. _I hope this is going to be OK_, Sirius thought as he exited the room with Peter, leaving James to face Lily.

James resigned himself to face the Head Girl. How did she feel about it? Judging by her Miss Two-Goody-Shoes reputation, she was sure to lecture him whole night long before turning all three of them in. They'd be sent to Azkaban for Merlin-knows-how-long even before they've finished school and their reputations were all going to be ruined.

Nervously, James began trying to defend himself, "Lily, look. I –"

To his utter astonishment, Lily cut him off by hugging him. "I'm so proud of you three," she mumbled into his shoulder. "I'm sorry for calling you a big-headed prat all these years. I never knew that you'd do this much for a friend. Not many wizards are able to become Animagi! I… I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry I ever thought of you only as a childish and bullying toerag. You're more mature than I gave you credit for. You're really brave. Remus is so fortunate to have your friendship."

James was amazed. He thought he was in for it for sure this time! And Lily had called him brave! Not only hadn't she lectured him for breaking the wizarding law, she'd actually approved of his actions! He felt his heart soar. Lily _admired _what he did for Remus. Thank Merlin it didn't have a tragic end.

She pulled back from the hug a little. "You… I… err… you're all right with it then?" he managed to stammer out, for his overflowing emotions were completely in the way of his ability of speech. Lily looked into his hazel eyes with her emerald ones and replied with a soft "Yes, just be careful."

_She… cares about me? _James marvelled wondrously._ Just be careful, she said… Yes, she does care about me! Yes! Lily Evans, my Lily, cares about me! After so long…Finally… My dreams come true… I love the world. Thank you, Merlin. Hey, wait a minute… where did that came from? Why am I thanking _Merlin?

"James, you all right? You kind of spaced out a bit there…" Lily's worried voice penetrated his happy reverie. He grabbed her waist, lifted her in his arms and, grinning widely, spun her around the room. Lily cried out in surprise and delight as she threw her arms around James's neck on instinct to steady herself.

"All right? Of course I am all right! Who wouldn't be?" James demanded joyously. "I came in here to find you snarling at me for the truth, and not only did you not turn us in, you told me that you are proud of our achievements and we are brave. Now that's not something you get from Lily Evans everyday!" James's ecstasy was contagious as Lily beamed at him in return. "And you…" James began, but trailed off. He actually wanted to say "And you practically told me that you cared about me", but thought better than to risk jeopardising their growing friendship. If it were only a few years back, he would have said it without a second thought, and coupled with the usual amount of arrogance of his age, he would surely make Lily angry without a doubt, which was the last thing he needed to do right now.

"And I what, James?" Lily asked, curious to know why James stopped mid-sentence so abruptly. James coloured and said, "Nothing" a little too hastily while he set her down on the floor. Lily saw right through that, but decided to respect his decision not to tell her. _It must've been very embarrassing to have James Potter think twice before he spoke_, she thought, smiling secretly. _But then again, this isn't the old James anymore. He has grown up._

"Knut for your thought, Lily?" James asked. Lily still grinned devilishly as James tried to catch her attention by snapping his fingers in front of her face. "You want to know why I am smiling, huh?" she returned slyly. Her co-Head shrugged and said, "It would be nice to know, but if you don't feel like it, it's all right. No pressure there."

Lily smiled at him. "Come on then, we'd better get back to Gryffindor Tower. It's getting late, and by the look on Sirius's face when I asked to talk to you alone told me that he didn't think it safe to leave you with me. He might think that I am plotting to kill you three separately and accidentally-on-purpose if we didn't return soon." Hearing that, James threw back his head and laughed, with Lily joining him, but they quickly lowered it to a chuckle when they remembered that it was still dawn, and Merlin knows that they didn't want to risk anyone waking up just then.

They had barely exited the classroom, with James walking behind Lily, that Sirius came running up, still dragging a complaining Peter, and, seeing Lily first, burst out saying, "Lily please don't tell me that you've killed-" He faltered when he saw James alive and well behind Lily. The couple burst out laughing again. Lily gasped out, "What did I tell you!" And they fell about with laughter, and a clueless Sirius wondering aloud, "Did I miss something I ought to know?"

"Nothing, Sirius, other than the fact that you're too damn predictable, you are," Lily calmed down enough to say. "Hey, I resent that as much as James resent being called Jamesie, you know," Sirius protested, pouting. Lily laughed. She seemed to be doing that a lot now around the Marauders. They were great fun once they shed the pompous and bullying surface. "It _is_ true, Sirius. You are. Anyway, I hope the Fat Lady's back. I need to crash on my fluffy bed for a few hours, at least."

"Hear, hear!" James, Sirius and Peter replied together tiredly, with Sirius's alert demeanour crumbling gratefully when he realised that Lily wasn't murdering them for their being Animagi. He continued wearily, "I've been deprived of a quarter hour of my beauty sleep, do you know that? And because of you, Lily, insisting on speaking with James. I swear that you looked ready to kill. But now I swear that you two look very cosy together," he added the last part quietly and coyly, so that only James could hear. James merely smiled secretly at his best friend as the four of them traipsed up to their Tower, with the three boys extremely exhausted and fatigued after the full moon. They slept soundly once their heads touched the soft pillows.

Just before Lily closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her mouth curled up into a smile as she remembered the warm feeling she had when James was spinning her around the room. That brought a weird wave of butterflies in her stomach, even now as she recalled that memory. _James isn't bad at all. In fact…_ Her train of thought was cut off when slumberland claimed her.

– _To Be Continued –_


	5. Soul Searching

**A Legacy of Love**

Chapter 5: Soul-Searching

The relationship between the Head Girl and the Marauders strengthened significantly after October's full moon. Bound together by that one knowledge, secret and the voluntarily given pledge for silence and acceptance, they welcomed Lily into their fold with opened arms. She was now almost like an honorary Marauder, or at least she was viewed as one. She was almost as inseparable with the four friends as they were with themselves. The five best seventh year students were rarely seen without each other, whether in classes, at meals, in the common room, walking down corridors between classes, even working under the giant beech tree near the lake. The only exceptions were when the four young men had "Marauder business" to attend to (which Lily discreetly and mysteriously disappeared from, lest it should incriminate her 'good name'), or if James and Lily pleaded absence to attend to Heads duties (Sirius had been very suspicious about the nature of these meetings and kept insisting that there was more to it than James was letting on, though he had the good sense not to mention it in front of Lily). All in all, life was almost as blissful at Hogwarts as one could wish for.

James, in particular out of the four, loved this relaxed new relationship with Lily. He was really getting to know the person beneath the tough exterior that she put up in front of others. If they were closer to each other since the beginning of the seventh year, they were growing even more intimate since that day. It was like them crossing an invisible barrier into their next level of friendship. Sirius and Peter, too, accepted her more wholly and embraced her like a sister, but James felt that he and Lily were finally getting somewhere in their would-be relationship. He would not take things hastily and ruin it by being impatient. He wanted to weave himself into her good graces and win her friendship before going after her again. After all, it was no use fancying a person he barely knew. He understood that if the both of them didn't understand each other, in the likely event that they go out with each other, they might just be dating an imaginary perfect man or woman, not one another. He wanted to get to know her more before moving on. _Start from the bottom and take it slow, one at a time._

Who knows? He might just succeed this time. He _will _succeed this time. After all, James Potter wasn't one who would walk away from a challenge defeated for long. He would come back, again and again if he had to, and win, especially if that challenge concerned his future deeply. He would never give up.

* * *

"Hello, Remus. What are you doing alone? Where are the others?" Lily asked the young man with light brown hair as she walked down her dormitory stairs to find him relaxing by the fireplace at the Gryffindor Common Room, a rare sight for seventh years these days. 

"Raiding the kitchen, as usual, though I don't know why. I mean, I know where they get these cravings, but I honestly don't know just how big these cravings can get. I certainly don't," Remus replied idly, turning a page of his book. "And, in case you're wondering, no, they're not planning for anything. If they were, they wouldn't have excluded me when Peter is included. It's usually only James and Sirius, or all four of us. So no worries there."

"Right. Mind if I do?" she asked, pointing at the armchair near his. Remus just inclined his head to show his assent. Lily sat down and rested her head on the armchair, staring at the ceiling, something she liked to do when she had the time to. Some students were creeped out when the Head Girl appeared to be staring at nothing at all, but the Marauders were well used to it by then.

"Hey… Lily? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Remus inquired her out of the blue, finally closing his book. Lily brought her head down to regard her co-Prefect and nodded, curious. She watched as he cleared his throat, regarded her for a while in silence, and began by asking bluntly, "Lily, do you like James?"

"Of course I do, Remus," she replied nonchalantly. "What do you mean, do I like him? You sound almost like you doubted me," she added, pretending to pout. Remus laughed at her and said, "Ah, Lily, I don't mean it in a platonic sense. I mean, do you like him as more than friends or not."

Lily took a while to ponder this out. She thought really hard, because she knew she had to give an honest answer, not only to Remus, but also to herself. And now that Remus mentioned it, she suddenly wasn't that sure anymore. _Sure, I have a deep friendship for James, but just where did the line separate between friends and boyfriend-girlfriend? Damn, this is complicating. More than anything, this is unknown terrain. Dare I stray into it without knowing myself?_

"I don't know exactly, Remus," she finally answered slowly, while thinking about her choice of words. She wanted Remus to understand and, hopefully, explain to her what was going on. He seemed to see things others don't, and it wasn't in a Seer's sense, thank Merlin for that. "I mean, I definitely like him as a friend, but I don't know whether I, you know, like him in a romantic way. I… don't really understand how all this happens. Hell, I don't even really know how to distinguish between simple friendship and desire, even lust. I don't want to just have an imaginary feeling when I am with him. I need to know if I feel that way first if I were to ever have a more-than-friends relationship with him. Besides, it isn't fair to James if I agree to go out with him when I could _possibly _not feel the same way as he does."

"So, basically, you don't know yourself yet?" Remus asked wisely.

Lily nodded. "I can't promise him feelings I don't feel yet. I want it to be special. I don't want this to be a simple fling, like the few people I've dated over the years here. I don't feel that way about them. Perhaps it was my hormones that I even dated at all." Here she made a face, and they both dissolved into laughter. She regained her breath and continued to a listening Remus, "What I am saying is that I refuse to just go out with someone I care very little for. I want a relationship where both could pour in equally strong emotions. I cannot commit in a one-sided relationship and expect it to work for the best, you know. It'll never work."

"I know, Lily. It's just that, I don't think you've been really very honest with your own feelings." It was Remus's turn to speak out. "No offence meant, but I rather thought that you've been escaping the need to confront them because you are very contented with the way things are going. The five of us have been very close these past months, but the three of us spectators," he was cut off by Lily exclaiming scandalously, "Remus! For Merlin's sake!"

He chuckled a bit, then continued, "As I was saying, the three of us noticed that you two are the closest together. Even Sirius complained to me the other day that he is losing his best friend to you. I mean, James has just been crazy about you for forever. Before this, he's just been talking about you every living second…"

"So I've known and been told. For the past six-and-a-half years, actually," Lily shot back at Remus laughingly. The young man smiled slightly and went on, "Now, he talks _to _you every living second. I kind of see what Sirius means actually."

"Oh, come on, Remus! The only times we ever went off together and left you three alone is when we have Heads business to attend to. Even then, it isn't very often, as we only meet thrice a month for it, one between us, one with Dumbledore or McGonagall, and one with the Prefects. It isn't as bad as you say it is. Honestly."

"Perhaps," Remus answered with a little bow. "But you also cannot deny the fact that he sticks to you like a magnet during our time together. And up in the dorm, whoa, it is Lily this and Lily that. We thought it couldn't be worse than it once was," Lily snickered appreciatively at that. "but apparently it could. And you didn't hear this from me, of course," he added the last bit warily. He so did not appreciate James whacking him just because he might have told Lily about this little piece of information.

"Of course." The emerald eyes shone with a bright light, making it look like real gems as she echoed him. "But, like I said, it would be unfair to James to lead him on. And you honestly can't expect me to feel the same way about him, just because he's got feelings for me, can you?

"I guess not. But I still maintain my stand." He refused to budge because he knew. He knew that they were throwing away something beautiful and irreplaceable by not doing anything about it. And he would not let that happen, not when it concerned their happiness. Losing his mate to the woman said mate had liked for years seemed to be a small price to pay, rather than see James losing his chance of felicity.

"And what is that?" Lily questioned, brushing her hair away from her face to have a better look at Remus.

"That you are in denial. That you aren't completely honest with your own feelings just yet, because you don't want to quit this comfortable sphere of our social circle you have come to love. That you are too afraid to venture into this new place recently opened in your heart because you fear heartbreak." Remus paused for a while, letting Lily drink it in. "He has changed for the better, you know, and all for you. You've got to be blind, deaf and dumb to not notice it, Lily, and I am sure you do notice."

Lily agreed. "Sure I do, Remus. Maybe you're right. I have to do some soul-searching. Thanks Remus. But before that, I still maintain that James and I are just strictly platonic friends. Nothing more."

She didn't hear Remus mutter to himself "That's what you say" as she resumed staring at the ceiling, trying to sort out her jumbled-up feelings. Somehow, Remus's words, rather than enlightening, had confused her even further. Or perhaps she herself was doing all the confusing.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, James and Sirius were having a similar conversation down in the kitchens. Once again, Peter, being Peter, was just too busy shoving food down his throat and minding his own business to hear much of the conversation. In fact, more than once, James and Sirius had suggested that Peter either cut down his food intake or take up an exercise, as all his fat was going sideways, instead of upwards, or being burnt out. James, Sirius and Remus were all athletically fit and well, perhaps because of flying, or perhaps because they use up a lot of energy during full moons as Prongs, Padfoot and Moony. Wormtail was just in charge of prodding the knot on the tree and scouting ahead when they went exploring. Other than that, he usually rode on Prongs's antlers. 

"James… can I ask you something?" Sirius began listlessly while munching on a chocolate éclair they both loved. "Why do you like Lily so much?"

James bit into a pineapple tart, taking his time to think carefully about his answer before swallowing the tart and replying, "Well… It's more like a feeling than knowing. You just… feel special about someone. You just _know_ that she is the one for you. It's kind of hard to explain. It is so abstract."

"Yes, but what attracted you to her? Why is she so special?" Sirius pressed persistently.

"Lily…" A dreamy expression clouded his face, particularly his eyes. Sirius knew immediately that he had asked the wrong question. _Here we go again_, he thought. Surprisingly, James wasn't blind to his best friend's expression, as Sirius thought he was. He said simply, "Because she's smart, kind, talented, forgiving, strong, determined, pure and… beautiful. Not just physically. She is so beautiful on the inside. That's why. You cannot find two people with the same characteristics, not even Lily had a twin. Hell, as far as I know, her sister is horrible towards her for being a witch."

"Maybe not," Sirius agreed. He saw some point in James's argument, but he still didn't understand what was so special about Lily. "But there are different kinds of girls in this world. Though they may not have the same characteristics as Lily, they might be equally good in their different ways. If you find one, would you still choose Lily over her?"

"Yes," James answered without a doubt. "Even if they might be her identical twins, I'd still connect with Lily alone. It is a kind of spark I feel whenever I am near her. Only she can evoke that kind of responses in me. Remember those foolish things we used to do? I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't think straight when she was around. I think it was because I don't know how to act around her, so I just had to make a total fool of myself." They both chuckled at their past memories.

"So what happened to the plan?" Sirius asked after a pause, when they were immersed in their remembrances. James looked up at his best friend, uncomprehending. "Plan?" he repeated, clueless. "What plan? I don't have a plan."

"The plan about going after Lily, you great dolt," Sirius barked, rolling his eyes. "I see that she still messes with your brain. I must make it a point not to let her corrupt you any longer. So why have you stopped hitting on her? Cat got your tongue or something?"

"No, Sirius. The 'plan', as you so graciously dubbed, is… on hold."

"On hold? What the hell?"

It was James's turn to roll his eyes. "Padfoot, do you honestly think that after six long years of me hitting on her and she not responding, she would be likely to yield to the same tactics again?"

Comprehension dawned on Sirius's face. "Oh… it's just that it is so unlike you to not have a plan. Or a plan B, at the very least."

"Yeah, well, plans didn't work, did it? So this time I'd rather let nature take its own course. You know, Sirius, sometimes we ought not to tamper with fate, not too much anyway, same as we ought not to leave it completely on its own. Always choose the middle path in life for neither extreme would bring us happiness."

"Really? This coming from you, Prongs?" Sirius questioned sceptically. "Great Marauder and true Gryffindor? Whatever happened to 'fight for our own fate'?"

"It's still here, Sirius, never fear," James answered promptly, putting his hand over his heart. "It's just that, this time, I want to get to know her first, and I want her to get to know me. The real me whom I have only shown to you, Remus and Peter. She will never date me if she still regards me as the 'arrogant, bullying toerag' who enjoys nothing better than hexing innocent people down the corridors and showing off with that 'stupid Snitch'. I need to show her that I'm not the person she always thought I was, besides undoing all the damage I've done in the past six years. Only then will I even stand a chance to win her heart."

"Very romantic, Prongs," Sirius muttered sarcastically. "You've gone a bit soft on us, you know that? Not that I don't wish you joy in winning your fair lady's heart, but I think you're going too far to secure her hand. Hell, you didn't even date anyone from first year. I wonder how you can stand it." By the scorching look James gave him, he corrected himself quickly, "I mean, sure, you have a one-week fling or something once in a while, but what do you tell them every time? 'Sorry, but you're just not the girl I want'. Way to go, James. No wonder _I_ am always the ladies' man."

James tried to glare at the man he regarded as his closest friend and brother, but failed almost immediately. He gave a small sigh. "Sirius, do you honestly think that I've never tried to give Lily up as a lost cause? She was so persistent in rejecting me that I got so damn frustrated so often. You should know. Why do you think I tried to go out with these girls? I was trying to forget Lily. Yet, when we go on dates, Lily is all I see. I keep imagining Lily sitting in front of me, Lily laughing at my jokes, Lily twirling her red locks between her fingers while stirring her drink, Lily saying… saying that she… she likes me back… but always, I was disappointed, because no other girl has Lily's spirit and qualities. I just know it without knowing, Padfoot. Lily is the one for me. I just need to give her a little time to realise that, is all."

"Yeah, and that little time you speak of? What was it… six years?" Said closest friend returned mockingly. "Isn't it time you two got together? For all we know, she might have liked you for ages and is just waiting for you to change. And we all know that you have. So what's stopping you?"

"Time. Like you said, Padfoot, I've waited for her for six years. A few more weeks wouldn't hurt. After all, I want this to be worthwhile, to be special to the both of us, not only to me. I want her to feel the same way about me too. I don't want to ruin this. I don't want this to be all for nothing."

"I just hope you're right about this, James. May you succeed in your conquest of fair Lily's heart," Sirius toasted James, clanging their goblets of pumpkin juice together. Peter, hearing the noise, turned just as James and Sirius downed their goblets, and protested, "Hey, I want to toast too!"

– _To Be Continued –_


	6. Taking That Step

**A Legacy of Love**

Chapter 6: Taking That Step

Christmas was approaching, though there was still no sign of either James or Lily planning to progress further in this curious relationship. They were definitely more intimate than the rest of the Marauders were with Lily. With the Marauders she was like a sister to them. And it didn't take a genius to figure out that Lily had much deeper feelings for James than she herself probably knew or would admit. Then, James, Lily, Remus and the rest of the Hogwarts Prefects were called upon by Professor McGonagall to assist with the Christmas decorations alongside Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, and Argus Filch, whose hatred towards the students were matched equally by the students' loathing for him. So, to the persons in question, it was the perfect opportunity to employ the watch-and-wait strategy, a strategy they were far too used to.

Watching along the sidelines, however, Remus and Sirius were getting really tired of waiting for either one of the Heads to make the first move in their relationship. It was obvious that they were meant for each other, if only they had the courage to take that chance. Peter, being Peter, couldn't even take care of his own things, let alone meddle with James's. It was no wonder, therefore, to find Remus and Sirius sitting on Sirius's bed in the seventh year boys' dormitory one night, with a Silencing and Locking charm cast on the curtains around his bed.

"We can't wait for them to make the first move, Remus. We've given them that chance, and look! Nothing! They're as stubborn as a pair of mules, those two! '_I need more time!_' Yeah right," Sirius said furiously. "It's time we take the matter into our own hands."

"I know, Sirius, I know…" Remus replied wearily. "I thought that, after the pep talk I gave Lily, it ought to do the trick…"

"Wait… wait…" Sirius interrupted suddenly. "You said you spoke to Lily, have you?" When Remus nodded, he persisted, "When?"

"That day when you lot were raiding the kitchen. Why?"

"Hmm… Funny, cause I kind of spoke to James about Lily too. He said he wanted _time,_" Both Sirius and Remus snorted. "Honestly. Now is as good a time as any. What else could he want? I know that Lily's falling for him, or always has. If I have to give them credit, it is how well they can suppress the part of them they don't want others to see. The only person not thick enough to realise that they like each other mutually is the two of them. How ironic," he finished sarcastically.

"Yeah… Yet," Remus mused fairly, "when was it ever easy to talk about these kinds of embarrassing things? I mean, look at me!"

"You? What has this got to do with you?" Sirius asked confusedly, not comprehending.

"Well… I didn't tell you about my little werewolf problem, did I? I was dead scared that you three would abandon me if you found out, and just when I started to have your friendship too! You three have had to find out yourselves," Remus explained. "It's hard to, you know, tell others something when you're not certain about the kind of reaction you'll get. I guess they are like me, putting off what they know they must do eventually."

"What we need is to _force _them together," Sirius declared. "I suggest a broom closet! Preferably those small and cramp ones, so they can't escape! Maybe the one on fourth floor..." he trailed off thoughtfully, rubbing his hands with glee, only to be interrupted by Remus.

"Bad move, Padfoot. McGonagall'll do her nut when the Heads disappear together in the middle of decorating the school into a broom closet, _and _when _they _find out who forced them in!" Remus, always the rational one, mused aloud. "Frankly, I'd face McGonagall and answer her thousand and one questions rather than lose _their _friendship."

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures! They can thank us later!" Sirius protested. Remus shook his head. "I agree, but not to the point of insanity," he said, "They just need a little prodding in the right direction, not major intervention."

"Fine then, genius, why don't _you _figure the way out?" huffed a crossed Sirius. Remus nodded and said, "Just give me some time, OK?" and went into deep meditation. Sirius hated it when Remus went into a 'trance'. It gave him a feeling of staring at a statue instead of his good friend. Especially those glazed-over eyes. He shuddered, then averted his eyes.

"We need something not so obvious during this festive season…" Remus mumbled from the depth of his thoughts. "Christmas tree? No. Holly? Definitely not. What use will it be? Carol-singing suits of armour? Hell no. I hate them; they don't even know half the words they're supposed to sing, and Peeves might be hiding inside again. But that's beside the point. They're dead useless, about as much use as holly. Moving on... Hmm... What else do we have? Mistletoe? Oh yeah!" His eyes flew open in triumph. "We can use a mistletoe! It's symbolic!"

Sirius looked sceptical. "But they can just refuse to make it something more! A friendly peck on the cheek." He rolled his eyes at the two Heads' stupidity. "Err… Yeah, I didn't think of that…" Remus admitted sheepishly, then brightened. "But, yeah! We could trick them, couldn't we?"

"And," Sirius continued doggedly, "they could simply refuse to kiss each other! What then?"

"Not a problem! We could enchant the mistletoe any day to force them to kiss once they're under it or it won't go away. I just need to think of something new. All the other mistletoe ideas are getting old and boring. Once neither of them could escape, voila!" Remus grinned at his idea, rubbing his hands greedily. "Anyway, James won't say no, unless Lily refuses point blank. He won't even _touch _her if she doesn't allow him to. Coward," he chuckled. "And as I am _pretty_ sure that Lily's also attracted to him, consider this as done. They won't know what hit them!"

Sirius was still not convinced. "So… about how you're going to attract them together to pull it off…? I mean, sure they are friends and all, but they keep a reasonable amount of _friendly distance_."

"Well, that might need planning… or we might have to leave it up to fate…" said Remus, once again sinking into his own thoughts.

* * *

"So, what does this mistletoe do again?" Sirius asked for the umpteenth time just to annoy Remus. 

"Quit fussing me, Sirius! I need to concentrate!" Remus bit back impatiently. "Unless you want me to put it over us for demonstration's sake and force you to kiss me, shut the hell up!"

"Wow, can't believe Moony also experiences PMS…" Sirius muttered under his breath, but unfortunately not quiet enough. Remus heard him and hit his head hard.

The both of them were under James's Invisibility Cloak that Remus 'loaned' from James, without permission, of course. Down each end of the corridor they were currently standing stood the targets in question, wand out, decorating the castle with tinsel and holly. Lily had insisted that if they split up, the work would be done much faster and they can relax, since both of them excelled in Charms. The two culprits in hiding, however, were currently planning how best to attract James to Lily, or vice versa, then proceeding with the mistletoe plan.

"Are you sure that no one will find out?" Sirius hissed. "If someone finds us, we might as well suffer the wrath of McGonagall rather than face James and Lily!"

"Relax, Padfoot! This area is specially assigned for the Heads to decorate. Plus, it is one of the more deserted corridors. No one else will come here," Remus assured him. "I wonder if Dumbledore did this on purpose. Hehehe…" he chuckled evilly.

"Then why can't we use my broom closet idea?" Sirius whined. He didn't like his 'brilliant ideas' to go down the drain. "Why? It's as good, you know."

"Because, Sirius, we need to catch them unaware. If they knew they were set up, they won't even touch each other even if they're locked in for hours. Instead, they'd spend hours and hours finding every way to get out of the situation, even if we had disarmed their wands. You should know better than anyone else how stubborn they can be," Remus answered, still thinking of a way to get the two together.

Frustrated at his 'brilliant idea' getting shot down by one of his best pals, he went back to check the Marauder's Map. The coast was clear from all directions, secret passages or not, except… "Hey, wait a minute… What is Snivellus doing up here?" Sirius muttered, unconsciously balling his fists angrily as he saw his most hated enemy moving faster and faster towards their direction.

"What?" Remus was also caught off guard. Sirius pointed at the little ink dot labelled, "Severus Snape". It was moving along one of the secret passages that ended right in the middle of the corridor, the exit concealed by a tapestry.

"Bloody git. Let's curse him," Sirius snarled. Apparently the lesson he tried to teach Snivellus last year didn't make a lasting impression in his grease-covered head. Pity it didn't work. All because of that heroic figure, James Potter. Why did he save Snivellus was anybody's guess. Quick as lightning, he plunged his hand into his robe pocket and fished out his wand. Remus, however, stopped him.

"We can't, Sirius! Our cover would be completely blown! Don't you remember last year?" he urged. "Screw the bloody cover, Remus! This is Snivellus we're talking about!" Sirius voice was rising, had it not been for Remus's "Shh!", the whole castle might hear what he was saying at the top of his voice now. "He'd curse us, or James over there, or even Lily, if we didn't curse him first! You know how he and the rest of his little gang of Slytherins hate Mudbloods? And us blood traitors?"

"To hell with it Sirius! What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you? You nearly killed him – and me – last year, and you still want to hold this silly grudge? Why can't you just ignore him? I –" Remus was cut off with a blood curdling scream, followed by a loud swear. Apparently, Snape came out of the passage and, spotting James, decided to curse him before ducking into yet another passageway without anyone noticing, as James and Lily were both immersed in their work and Sirius and Remus were too busy bickering like an old married couple to notice (though they don't swing that way, never fear).

"See? I told you!" Sirius fumed. "'_Why can't you just ignore him?_' Is there even a doubt now? That bloody bastard! You should've let me hex him when I had the chance! Now he's hexed _James_. I told you he would do it… What?"

Remus, however, was smiling in a very satisfied manner, which was right at the bottom of Sirius's list-of-things-to-do-now. He was astonished that his friend was glad that their other friend and his almost brother was cursed by their arch-enemy and got away with it, when they could've prevented it from happening. "What're you so happy about, Remus? Took the wrong potion today? Or did you get hit by the Cheering Charm?" He asked suspiciously. "_I_ certainly didn't do it."

"You're way behind events, Padfoot, my friend," Remus replied, still smirking. He pointed towards James's end of the corridor. "Fate… what a curious thing…" Sirius whirled around and stared.

James had a large, ugly gash down his left cheek, courtesy of one Severus Snape. Blood spattered everywhere as he tried to stop the bleeding. On the other side of the corridor, Lily, hearing the scream, turned in time to see James bleeding. Her heart stopped. She was instantly reminded of that day, that October full moon, when a bloodied and wounded James had stood before her. Seeing him hurt again only refreshed and redoubled her fear of losing him. She raced as fast as she could to James. Taking his hand gently away from the wound, she muttered, "_Tergeo_!" to clear away the blood before proceeding to heal it with a simple healing spell. Not even a scar was left, thanks to Lily's brilliant spellwork.

"Cheers, Lily. I really appreciate it," James said gratefully as he touched the part of his face that was, but a few seconds ago, a horribly deep wound. "No problem," came the answer. James contemplated his co-Head for a moment, then requested, "You know, maybe we should, perhaps, work together? So that no one like Snivellus comes and hexes us? We could cover each other's backs."

Lily cocked her head to one side and regarded him before she answered, "All right, James, you've got it. But I'm curious… How did you know that it was Snape?" While she was asking this, neither of them heard Remus casting the levitating spell on the mistletoe, aiming it right above their heads.

James snorted, "As far as I know, only he knows the spell, and has used it on yours truly on a good number of occasions. That bloody git." Lily raised her eyebrows and said, "Right, right… So Snivelly is the culprit… Interesting… Oofh!"

Suddenly she felt something pushing her forward, enclosing her in a confined space with James. "What was that?" was her only response as she looked around her for suspicious occurrences that might just explain what was going on. James, also puzzled over this peculiar force, forgot momentarily about his work as he looked around for the source of this disturbance.

"Mistletoe…" he mumbled, pointing upwards. Lily's eyes followed the direction of his finger. Sure enough, high above them floated the unsuspecting green plant. James lowered his head and locked his gaze with Lily's. The invisible force pushed them a little more, forcing Lily to place a hand on James's chest in order to steady herself. She inhaled his scent, which was dizzying and intoxicating. Lily was on the verge of falling apart. And those eyes… those beautiful hazel eyes… she wanted to drink the elixir of his living… to taste the emotions she could share with the man before her…

James was fidgeting restlessly. On one hand, he wanted to kiss Lily desperately, so intensely that he was afraid his heart might burst for sheer want of such desire. On the other hand, Lily might take it badly if he did kiss her. That is, _if _she didn't want to kiss him, _if_ she just wanted to keep their friendship strictly platonic. He sighed. Why oh why was he caught in such an embarrassing situation? And Lily's bewitching green emeralds were staring straight at him. He couldn't think straight. When he spoke, his words came out jumbled and he stuttered horribly.

"Err… I… Lily… I'm sure… um… there's a way out of this… maybe a peck on the cheek, do you think? I mean… well… it's just to help us… I don't know…"

"James." He heard Lily calling his name, in a strange, unsettling tone he had never heard her use before. She seemed to notice it as well. She cleared her throat as the invisible space grew smaller and smaller, imprisoning them.

"James," she said again, looking into his confused eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me."

If James was confused before, he certainly was even more so now. _What the hell? Lily Evans asked me to kiss her? Maybe she's having a fever, a delirium, because this cannot be happening! I mean, _I'm _the one who usually…_

When James didn't respond, only to look at her in shock, she raised her lips to meet his in a soft kiss. The mistletoe immediately disappeared with a soft 'pop', but neither of them noticed. A currant of electric swept through them right when Lily caught James's lips, shaking their very core. James was only surprised for a moment before he started to kiss her back. He kissed her with fire, with passion, deepening the kiss with every moment that passed, and Lily returned it with equal intensity. They both melted against each other as they reached out to one another.

James pulled her against him, grinding against her, his mouth hot, demanding and burning with passion and desire. His right hand slid under her robes and her blouse to caress her bare skin underneath, while his left hand ran through her hair repeatedly, as he kissed her insistently. Both of Lily's arms snaked around James's neck, rumpling his already messy hair as she pulled him closer, as close as she could, wanting him, and only him…

They both drew apart simultaneously to catch their breath, but it was only for a while before James's lips claimed Lily's again with a searing kiss. Their kiss was that of urgency and of hunger, as if they couldn't stand another moment away from each other, as if there was no tomorrow, and that today was all they've got left…

James's kisses never lost its intensity as they travelled down Lily's jaw, her collarbone, her throat… Lily groaned as he kissed her neck feverishly. Aroused by Lily's moans of pleasure, James's touches and kisses became wilder as he was driven by the desire now coursing through his veins. They both wished fervently that the kiss would never end.

At last, panting, they paused, though still wrapped in each other's tight embrace, revelling in each other's warmth and comfort. "Oh! You have no idea how much I've wanted this, Lily!" James moaned against her neck. "I've only dreamt about it, and it drives me crazy day by day…" Lily silenced him by pressing her lips firmly to his. Despite being out of breath, the kiss was heated as both poured themselves into it.

_This is who I want to be with!_ her mind shouted out to her. _No matter what happened next, I want to be with him…It's better to have lived and loved, than never at all… I cannot be afraid any more… If I did, I would lose all chances of happiness…_

"I've wanted it too. I've wanted it so much. But I was so afraid. Afraid that we won't work out in the end," she admitted after they broke apart. "But now I don't care. As long as you're with me." She couldn't believe it took her that long to admit to him, and _herself_, for that matter, about how she really felt.

"Go out with me, Lily?" James asked, grinning shyly. He was finally confident that, this time, she would return his feelings, feelings he'd had for so long. He felt he was the happiest man on earth at that moment. He wished he could bottle it up forever. Lily smiled too, feeling contented, nestling in the arms of the man she liked so much, so much that it hurt. How could she refuse him any longer?

Instead of saying yes outright, she replied, raising her eyebrows in a very suggestive manner, "I don't know, James. Try and convince me."

Catching her eyes, which were dancing with mischief, James grinned, and complied with her unasked request at once. He kissed her again and again, this time slowly, teasingly, deliberately. He nipped at her pleasure-points. He planted sweet kisses on the hollow of her neck. He coaxed and cooed between kisses. Lily liked the passionate James, but she liked this sweet, gentle, teasing James too. Both were enjoying every moment of it.

"Mmm… Well, what do you think if I say yes, James?" she asked in a whisper, delirious with the hot blood running through her veins. James replied without missing a beat in his kisses and caresses, "Very nice, Lily. I would reward you most graciously."

"Oh Merlin, how could I say no? Yes, I will, James. Yes," she answered finally, and didn't regret it. James beamed in success, which Lily returned joyously. She brought his face up and they engaged in a deep kiss, not having enough of each other.

A little distance away, Remus, who had to drag an insufferable, complaining Sirius out of the corridor and into the secret passage hidden by the tapestry after the mistletoe trick to give the couple some privacy, caught the last bit of the conversation and beamed under the Invisibility Cloak. Success!

– _To Be Continued –_


	7. Can't Wait

**A Legacy of Love**

Chapter 7: Can't Wait

The mood in Hogwarts had definitely lifted considerably now that the two Head students were going out. The rumour mill was instantly up and running when the two lip-bruised seventh year students went down for dinner together that day, hand in hand, occasionally looking at each other fondly. The Great Hall went quiet as heads turned to behold the miracle of miracles. Lily Evans, strict law-abider, had finally buckled to the charm of James Potter, pranking Marauder. Sirius broke the silence by whistling, which brought about more whistles, cheers and catcalls. Lily blushed, while James simply glowed with pride. He couldn't take his silly grin off as they sat beside their friends that day.

"So, the fiery one got tamed, huh, James?" Sirius asked, also smiling broadly, infected by James's success. He was happy that his beloved friend and brother finally got the woman of his dreams after six-and-a-half years of relentless pursuit.

James looked at Lily with glazed eyes and nodded, "Yep, I got her." Lily squeezed his hand affectionately.

Sirius laughed, "I'm not talking about her, stupid! I'm talking about you!"

"Wh-what?" James head snapped back at Sirius. "Me?"

"Yeah! When Lily wasn't going out with you, you disagreed to so many pranks because 'Lily won't like this' and 'Lily won't like that'," he mimicked in a high voice which made everyone within the vicinity laugh. "Now that you're finally going out with her, our pranking and Marauding days are confirmed to be over." Sirius put a hand on his forehead and faked a dramatic faint, then added, smirking, "Spineless coward."

James coloured. "I'm not!" he protested loudly. Sirius was still smirking.

"Well…" he drawled out the word, just for effect. "if you don't believe me, you should believe the super duper rational Remus. Isn't that right, Remus? Prongsie is such a coward when it came to Lily. You said so yourself." Remus nodded energetically, as his full mouth made speech impossible.

"Remus, not fair! You're supposed to be on my side!" James shrieked playfully. Pulling a puppy face, he implored, "Please, Remus? Pretty pretty please?"

Remus swallowed his food, then shrugged, though with a grin plastered on his face. "Hey! I'm not taking sides! I'm merely saying what I feel to be the truth. Which _is_. You're practically afraid of your own Marauding shadow since this year started."

James pouted like a small child. Lily laughed, then intervened, "Come on, cut him some slack. I didn't ask you all to say goodbye to your Marauding days. I just want pranks to be at a minimum so that they're fantastically done, as you'll have longer in-betweens to plan, and they don't disrupt our daily lives too often, so it will be well appreciated. And nothing dangerous. That's all I ask."

"James, stand up for yourself! Lily's saving you, that's not fair!" Remus pretended to shout at James in a mock-serious tone. Sirius, however, had bits of meat in his open mouth as he gaped at Lily, not believing what he just heard. Had James rubbed off on her so quickly?

"You're serious?" he asked doubtfully. Lily nodded enthusiastically. "Wow, Merlin," he said slowly, apparently still trying to digest the information rather than his food. "Never thought I'd see the day when Lily Miss-Perfect Evans would authorise and even encourage a prank."

Lily smirked at this statement. "Yeah, and I never thought I'd see the day when you didn't use the Sirius-serious joke. That was rather old ever since second year, you know," she added the last bit loudly amidst the roars of the Gryffindors in the vicinity. Even Sirius laughed appreciatively. When the laughing subsided, she answered truthfully,"I'm not Miss Perfect, Sirius. We all need a few laughs and variations in our lives. I admit that Hogwarts would be so boring without you lot." Sirius bowed, and Lily continued, "We live this life once, so we should live it to the maximum," she said solemnly, looking at James at the same time. He couldn't resist but place a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"I agree," he muttered into her ear, as he pulled her closer. She felt comfort in his strong arms. The rest of the Marauders, originally serious at Lily's last statement, now shrieked together, pulling faces, "Get a room!" The tension broke, and soon, everyone's attention was back to their dinners.

* * *

That was a month ago. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had spent the happiest Christmas and New Year at Hogwarts that year, as it was their last (although it was full moon on Christmas day). New Year brought in hopes that the new relationship would blossom promisingly and, most importantly, that the war would end soon. School had started soon after, and they were once again buried beneath tons of work their oh-so-unfeeling Professors deemed necessary for them. Which is why on a particularly beautiful January afternoon, when the snow had begun to thaw a little, to see all five friends working outside, under the infamous beech tree beside the lake, where the Marauders had once tormented Snape. James and Lily were a little separated from the rest of the Marauders, and, having finished their work faster than the others (three guesses why), were lost in their own world together. Lily was lying contentedly in James's lap, with James stroking her hair. 

"Hey, Lily, what are you going to do during Easter holidays? Anything special?" James asked fondly. Being with Lily was just divine, even if they were doing nothing in particular. He wished he could be with her forever.

She nodded in reply. "Petunia's getting married soon, so I'll probably be wanted home to help out and do the shopping." She made a face. "I can't believe she's getting married. I've wondered many a time who would want her. Mum and dad aren't too enthusiastic about the wedding either, so I guess he, whoever he is, deserves her." She giggled wickedly. "Thank Merlin I'm not one of the bridesmaids. Aside from having to wear those ugly pink gowns," James laughed at that, "I hate to be her bridesmaid, in particular. Nobody would even know we're sisters if they weren't told beforehand. We're so different."

"Well, I wish her and her future husband _very_ happy," he answered sarcastically. "If he's anything like your sister, they'll live happily ever after."

"Yup. How about you then? Are you going back too?" Lily inquired.

"Well, there's no point staying here if you're at home, is there?" James answered playfully. Lily grinned. Both their stomachs did flip-flops. It was amazing that they could still feel this way with each other.

"Actually, dad wants me home for Easter, since I asked to stay here for Christmas. For Moony, you know. And I had the best Christmas in seventeen years," he smiled knowingly, savouring the memory of their holiday together. Lily smiled back, but then frowned.

"Wait… Isn't Good Friday a full moon also? How are you going to…" she asked doubtfully. James answered confidently, "Ah, my dear Lily, you are forgetting that we are all of age and can Apparate, even Wormtail. We'll just Apparate to Hogsmeade at night and join Moony. We'll be back by dawn. It's all right."

"But does your parents know that you're, well, unregistered Animagi?" she prodded further. James shook his head. "No," he said seriously, "the secret is only between the four of us and you. No one else, not even Dumbledore, knows."

"I'm honoured. But what if your mother sees your wounds? Won't she be worried?"

"Nah. We do a pretty good job of covering up, though not as good in healing as you. Besides, Moony is a lot better now, like we said. He only roughs up once in a while."

"I'd better come over to look after you three. I don't think your parents would appreciate spending the holidays with a sore and bloodied son," Lily decided.

"Well, I'll certainly look forward to you coming. Then maybe you could visit my parents too. I think they'd be delighted to meet you," he smirked, then, looking at Lily's changed expression, added hastily, "just as my girlfriend, not my fiancée. Don't worry. I'm not that fast."

Lily breathed out a sigh of relief and blushed at being read so easily. To cover it up, she said, "Girlfriend. I like the sound of that." James started tickling her playfully. She gasped and giggled, while imploring James, at breathless intervals, to stop. She couldn't escape as James was straddling her, tickling her mercilessly as he laughed. At last, James consented to do as she pleaded. They lay in each other's arms, laughing and kissing, only stopping when Sirius shouted, half-amused, half-exasperated, "Hey! Some of us are trying to work here!" though his books were already put away, having done his work, and was actually enjoying the scenery (including the two shameless Heads, as he would say later). James sat up, pulling Lily up with him at the same time, while shouting back, "Mind your own business Padfoot!" before turning back to Lily, asking, "So how about it? I visit you and your parents and you return the favour."

Lily smiled. "All right. I must say, that's a good idea. We could visit each other. I hate to see only Petunia and her entourage for the whole of Easter holidays. Mum and dad aren't that bad, but then they'd be at work, and when they're not, I expect they'll be preparing for Petunia's wedding. Perhaps I could persuade them to have tea with you one of the days too, when they aren't so busy. They'd like to meet you too."

"Yeah, but Lily? Admit something," James returned cheekily. "You'd miss me too. Like I would you. That's the real reason why you agreed." He nuzzled her neck. "Come on, admit it," he murmured, trailing kisses down her neck. Lily couldn't help but gasp in pleasure. James smirked as his lips moved upwards to claim her mouth. He knew that she was powerless against his charms, as he was with hers, though she probably did not know the full extent of her power over him.

"Mmm… James…" Lily moaned his name between kisses. James responded with the like and moved to nibble her earlobe. He pushed her gently down on the grass and they kissed again and again, each kiss more passionate than the last. It was not until a loud voice, presumably Sirius's, since Remus was too polite and Peter too timid, shouted at sunset, "Oy! Lovebirds! Dinner!" did they break apart, each smiling at the other. They linked arms as they followed a small distance away from the other three back to the castle for their evening meal.

* * *

James and Lily dispatched their requests by owl soon after. Four days later, James received his reply during breakfast, which he stashed into his pocket, wanting to read it himself first. He had always cherished his father's correspondence. His father was his hero, and he looked up to him and respected him. Lily, noticing that he'd kept his letter, respected his privacy and didn't question him. 

It was only later that night when they were all gathered at the Gryffindor common room in the best armchairs, that he pulled out the letter and read silently.

_Dear James,_

_I hope you are well when this letter reaches you. Your mother and I are both well. We are very happy that you've finally secured the girl of your dreams. We will, of course, be glad to have this young woman as our guest during the holidays, whenever she chooses to visit._

_I hope I'm not being a bore, son, but I trust that you will still remember the lessons I taught you about being a gentleman when you were at the youthful age of ten. Although you may like Lily, you must still respect her as a woman and I pray that you will not do anything rash. Think twice before you effectively put your head on a sliver platter. You won't do well in your relationship with her if you did something without thinking, only to regret it later. Remember that you must be responsible for your actions and some responsibilities are too huge even for you, James, for now at least._

_I know that you have grown up, and are capable of making your own decisions. I shall therefore only watch over you with the interest of a father. I expect you to make the right decisions. You are no longer a child, of which your mother and I are proud to say. When the right time comes, I trust you to make your own decisions and take the right steps to secure your happiness, and I shall accept them whole-heartedly, without question. It is your future, so live it the way you want it to be, not how society dictates it to be. You know of what I speak. I do not believe in all the pure-blood rubbish Voldemort has been trying to spread, and I do believe that you don't too. We accept everyone as they are, be they pure-blood, half-blood, or Muggle-born, so long as their virtues speak for them, and not their ancestry._

_Looking forward to see you soon, and Lily too. Give my love to Sirius and tell him that your mother and I would welcome him back to our home anytime, if he feels like staying with us again or just to drop over. The same goes for the rest of the boys.  
_

_Love,  
Dad_

James smiled. His father was always so sweet and stressing so much on his upbringing. Perhaps it was the fact that he was the only child, and his father's hope and future. He vowed that he wouldn't ever disgrace the family name, as surely as his name was James Potter. _Don't worry, dad. I remember what you taught me, and you taught me well. I shan't forget._ He can't wait for Lily to meet his parents. _She'd charm them, like me_, he thought, _and they'd love her. Definitely.

* * *

_

Likewise, Lily received her reply in due time. She waited till bedtime before reading it in the privacy of her bed in the girls' dormitory by the light from her wand. It was from her mother, who had tried hard but failed to bridge the gap between her daughters.

_Dear Lily,_

_It was a delight to receive your letter. I have spoken to your father about it, and he agreed that it would be perfectly fine for James to visit over the holidays, so long as Petunia is somewhere else, arranging for her wedding. Between us, dear, I think that Vernon is an extremely loud and boisterous creature, who talks of nothing but his company, which makes drills. I was quite bored out, to tell the truth. However, if Petunia loves him, we must learn to let her go. After all, they should know what they're doing. She's a legal adult, and therefore should be capable of making her own decisions regarding her future._

_I know that, in the wizarding world, you are already of age, so technically I have no control over you now. You also should know your priorities and responsibilities, but I worry needlessly, I suppose, for you have always been a very responsible girl, and you're chosen above other students to be Head Girl at Hogwarts. I'm extremely proud of you. All the same, always think twice, and, if need be, thrice, before you decide to do something. Decisions shouldn't be made hastily. If in doubt, talk to someone you trust. You know I'll always be here for you._

_It's sad to know that both my daughters have grown up, and are no longer the children we know them to be. Parents often wish that they could stop their children from growing up at the age of five so that they can be forever at the age where they need us most. Maybe you don't understand it just yet, but when you become a mother, you will know how hard it is to learn that your children are able to fend for themselves and no longer needs the shelter of a parent's arms._

_Yet, I mustn't be selfish and sacrifice your happiness for my own. I know that we always come to a point in life where we have to make crucial decision. If it has come, then follow your heart, Lily. Follow it to wherever it takes you. It was so with your father and I, and we're both very happy, even until now. I have never, in all my married life, regretted my decision to marry him, for I loved him, and still do. I hope that, when that time comes, you would also find everlasting happiness with the man you love, as I have with mine._

_Till next time, darling._

_I love you,  
Mum_

Lily snorted when she read about her future brother-in-law, and was thankful that she didn't need to meet him more often than was deemed necessary. If he were anything like Petunia, which he probably was, he would either stay out of her way, or insult her, or both, like his _beloved_ fiancée. Either way, she was beyond caring how Petunia and Vernon would treat her. Nothing she could do would change the way the world turns.

She was, however, very happy that her parents were looking forward to James's visit. She prepared herself, nevertheless, for the thousand questions that were surely to come her way before her first day at home was over. She'd complained about James and the Marauders at home once too often, and she was sure that her parents, more so her mother, would want a full account of how they came to be a couple, even if she neglected to mention in her letter. It was probably because she couldn't find room to do them justice. And she knew that her mother would prefer a long heart-to-heart talk with her rather than put it on paper. She knew, too, beyond a doubt, that her parents would love James. She just hoped against hope that Petunia won't be there to mess things up.

Grinning at the thought of James and her meeting their respective parents during the holidays, she perused her letter for a second time. Easter couldn't come soon enough.

– _To Be Continued –_


	8. Dragon Pox

**A Legacy of Love**

Chapter 8: Dragon Pox

Breakfast had become a dreaded event in Hogwarts during the years of Voldemort's terror. Every morning there was the tension and the wait for the post owls to bear the first tidings of news. And news was not good at all those days, to say the least. Every student's ultimate nightmare was to receive notice of one or more of their family members' deaths. Which was why, on the morning of the third of February, James choked on his toast when his owl landed in front of him, bearing a letter with _Mr. James Potter, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ written in block letters on the front. The handwriting was unfamiliar. It wasn't from his parents then. Uh oh.

Next to him, Lily unfurled her daily edition of the Daily Prophet and started reading it, feeding herself porridge absentmindedly. Sirius and Remus glanced at the letter uneasily while Peter, minding his own business as usual, just continued shoving down breakfast at an alarming rate. James examined the letter. It did not bear the official stamp of the Ministry of Magic, so it wasn't about Death Eater murders. So far, so good. Tentatively, James turned the letter over to open it. The envelope flap was stuck down with purple wax bearing a crest with a bone and a wand crossed. It was from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Seized with a sudden wave of foreboding, he ripped the letter open in such a frenzy that Lily looked up from the perusing of her paper, startled. James took up the letter with shaking hands and read it so fast his eyes were blurred. He had to read a second time before he understood what was going on, and a third time before the full impact of the letter hit him. Without offering any explanation whatsoever to his friends or his girlfriend, he jumped up from his seat and left the Great Hall in a hurry.

Mystified and scared at the various possible possibilities of the contents of the letter, Lily took up the letter and read too. As soon as she did, she, too, leaped to her feet, exited the Great Hall without further ado, and took off after James. Sirius and Remus seized the letter which both of them left behind.

_Dear Mr. James Potter,_

_We are sorry to inform you that both your esteemed parents, Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Potter, has been admitted to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries late yesterday evening, on the second of February, due to an outburst of Dragon Pox. It is still unknown how the disease was transmitted to your parents, but we at St. Mungo's have taken the liberty to send a team of Healers to disinfect your house in order to prevent the disease from spreading further._

_We are doing all we can to save such excellent wizards and witches as your father and mother, but we are afraid that, due to their advanced age, they are not likely to survive the week. Even if they did, which is highly unlikely, as we have no prior records that showed aged patients surviving Dragon Pox, they are likely to be permanently scarred and would probably suffer from weak antibody for the rest of their lives. Therefore, we suggest that you make a trip to St. Mungo's today so that we would be able to arrange for you to meet your parents for the last time, should you wish to. You may bring along two visitors at a time with you, but we must warn you that they might be unconscious by the time you arrive._

_We are sincerely sorry to be the bearer of such news, and for the illnesses of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. We are praying and hoping against hope that they will make a full recovery._

_Yours truly,  
Laura Cresswell  
__St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries_

Sirius barely finished reading it before he practically flew out of the Great Hall while Remus, remembering Peter, dragged him forcefully from the Gryffindor table. Peter protested loudly until Remus silenced him with a "Quiet, Peter! James's parents are dying. We have to be there for him." Peter, understanding the gravity of the situation, fell silent immediately. They set off in a run towards the only place that made sense: Dumbledore's office.

The pair reached the stone gargoyle just as Sirius finished reciting the password ("Chocolate Frogs"). Out of breath, they managed to jump onto the revolving staircase with him before the stone gargoyle sprang back into place. They almost jumped onto the top landing, as they were extremely frustrated with the slow revolving speed, and hammered loudly on the Headmaster's door. Before waiting for the Headmaster to speak, they opened the door with a loud 'bang!' and, while taking note of the presence of the extremely pale James and Lily, started speaking all at once.

"Professor, we need to go with Pr-, I mean James, too! Mr. and Mrs. Potter are the nearest thing to parents to me," Sirius hollered loudly before the Headmaster had a chance to interrupt. Remus and Peter, too, protested that they should go. Albus Dumbledore, seeing that these youngsters were not in the near future going to stop ranting, held up his hand to ask for silence.

"Perhaps it will be quicker if you let me speak, Misters Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. I have already been made aware of Chris and Sophie's illnesses and I have given Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans permission to visit. You three would also, of course, be able to visit. I shall tell your teachers to save your assignments for you, to be given when you come back. You are excused for the rest of the week. I trust you all have your Apparition licenses?" When all five of them nodded in confirmation, he continued, "Very well, you may Apparate back to Hogsmeade when you are ready to return. But for now, Floo to St. Mungo's from here. There is not a moment to lose."

He offered a pouch full of powder to James, who was the nearest to him. Without further ado, he took a pinch, threw it into the fire, which turned emerald green and rose higher than his head, stepped into the flames, shouted "St. Mungo's!" and was gone. Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter followed suit, and soon all of them were tumbling one after another through the grate of St. Mungo's reception centre.

Lily, who had the sharpest eyes, scanned the floor guide hurriedly and saw their destination was "Second Floor: Magical Bugs (Contagious maladies, e.g., dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus)". She turned to tell James, but he was already at the help desk, pestering the plump blond Welcome Witch to tell him his parents' whereabouts. The witch's eyes grew round when James demanded for the Potters. She immediately flipped through the pages frantically, which was saying something, as she was usually quite lazy. But then, the Potters had always held great respect in the magical world.

"Second floor, Ward Twenty-One, first door to your left as you enter the second floor corridor. We hope…" but she never got to finish her sentence as the five teenagers were already hurrying towards the staircase. Healers and patients jumped out of the group's way, for fear of getting injured as the Marauders and Lily were practically crashing their way through the hospital. They would have hurried into the designated Ward without so much as a warning, but the Healers-in-charge stopped them at the beginning of the corridor and insisted that they wear the hospital gowns and masks, as was the custom for visitors to the second floor.

"Bloody hell, woman! Just let us through, will you?" James roared impatiently at the unfortunate Healer who was trying in vain to persuade him to don the prescribed apparel, while attempting to push his way through. "It's my _parents _dying in there! Now move over!"

A warm hand rested on his left forearm and Lily's voice, clear as glass, spoke up, which calmed him down immediately. "James… It won't do you any good if you disobeyed. If you just wear the damn thing, she would be able to let us in. Isn't that what you want?" She spoke to him gently. James relaxed and nodded. The Healer looked relieved.

"No more than three at a time. We don't want the ward to get too crowded," she instructed, and waited for their decision as to who would go first. The group looked at each other.

"I think it ought to be family first. James and Sirius must go first, and Lily too. They'd want to meet her. I'll wait out here with Peter," Remus decided. The others nodded their ascent. So James, Sirius and Lily followed the Healer into the ward.

As soon as James and Sirius saw Chris and Sophie Potter, they raced quickly to their bedside and took their hands. Lily felt like an intruder, interrupting the family reunion. She remained in the shadows as James and Sirius spoke softly to the Potters.

"Mum… Dad… It's me… Please get well… I… I can't live without you…" James pleaded. His parents were covered in horrible looking greenish boils, which looked incredibly nasty, and he could do nothing about it. These boils were sapping out his parents' lives, and he could do nothing about it. They gave life to him, and he couldn't stop them from dying. Beside him, Sirius was talking endlessly to Sophie Potter, who miraculously, was still awake. "Mama P, please don't die. I promise I would be a good boy. You must get well soon, you promised to bake my favourite cake for my eighteenth birthday…"

Christopher Potter opened his eyes with great difficulty. He squinted at his replica sitting by his bedside and smiled. "My James… you came…" he managed to say. James tightened his grip on his father's hand and said eagerly, "Yes, dad, I came. I came to see you, to make you feel better. You'll be all right. You're always strong."

"Not this time, James… Dragon Pox will kill me… beyond a doubt… at my age…" Chris gasped out, his breath coming out short. "We all have to die… sooner or later… it is one thing magic can't change… and with good reason too…"

"Please, dad… Please don't…" James begged his sick father, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. You have to live to see me graduate with the highest honours from Hogwarts, see me get my first job, my marriage, name my children…" At this, he remembered Lily and turned a light shade of pink. He was ashamed that he forgot all about her when his parents took his attention. He turned to Lily and said, "Lily, come on over. I want you to meet my parents. Now is as good a time as any other."

Lily nodded and advanced towards them slowly. Sirius moved a little aside temporarily. James took her hand and introduced her to his parents. "Mum, dad, this is Lily Evans, my girlfriend. The one I've told you about." Lily smiled at them and said politely, "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Chris and Sophie, despite their weak bodies, managed to smile back at the woman with auburn-locks standing in front of them. "So this is the girl… our boy has been talking about… non-stop…" Chris said amusedly. "I'm sorry… we couldn't meet you… under better circumstances… like we planned to… Lily… Don't you think… they would make… a great couple, dear?" He put this enquiry to his wife, who was also very happy to see his son with the girl of his dreams. She nodded weakly and said, "Yes… of course… She's a charming young lady… No wonder James fell for her…" She coughed slightly. Her husband turned his gaze back at Lily and said, "Reminds us… of our courtship… doesn't it dear? We Potter men… really do have a thing… for redheads… Dear? Are you all right?"

For Sophie couldn't stop coughing. She was gagging, choking, her face a deep shade of puce. James and Sirius froze on the spot. Lily did the only sensible thing she could think of. She ran out of the ward and bellowed, "HEALERS! MRS. POTTER IS IN TROUBLE!"

The effect was instantaneous. Every Healer in charge of the second floor who wasn't busy at the moment came rushing in after Remus and Peter, who ran past Lily as she shouted down the corridor. They were trying in vain to stop Sophie's coughing, but they knew that there was nothing they could do against dragon pox when it infected aged wizards and witches. In the end, they resolved to give her a potion to reduce the pain, and Sophie Potter died with a smile on her lips. In the midst of all this confusion, only Lily, while rushing back to Sophie's bedside, noticed that Chris had difficulty breathing. Conjecturing that it was probably caused by his beloved Sophie's passing, she turned to the Healers and diverted their attention to Chris, who was losing consciousness faster than you can say "Quidditch". In a minute, Christopher Potter was no more.

James and Sirius were devastated. In five minutes, they had lost both their parents. Remus was extremely sorry that he didn't get to see them for the last time. Peter just felt wrong-footed as he always did. Lily walked over to James and embraced him while Remus engulfed Sirius in a brotherly hug. Sirius's unshed tears swam and sparkled in his eyes. James, however, broke down completely and sobbed unrestrainedly on Lily's shoulder.

* * *

"…Dearly missed by a loving son, beloved friends, and the wizarding community," concluded the minister who was officiating the funeral service. James barely heard a word as he clung to Lily for support. Bright white flames suddenly erupted from the bodies, jerking him back to reality. Higher and higher it went, until at last it dimmed, and the two bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Potter were encased in their tombs. 

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily were all there, wearing mourning dress robes and sitting in the front row reserved for the surviving family members of the deceased. It was two days since the Potters' death, and they decided to bury James's parents on Sunday before returning to Hogwarts the next day.

As they exited the graveyard, a neat-looking man hurried towards them. "Mr. James Potter?" He asked James, who looked so like his late father, there was no difficulty in recognising him. James nodded absentmindedly. The man continued in a reedy voice, "I am your late father's lawyer. Will you please step up to my office so that I can read you your father's last will? Your friends may come as well. In fact, a certain Sirius Black, I do believe, is also one of the beneficiaries."

James raised his eyebrows, but merely grunted his assent. They followed the lawyer in silence. A few blocks away, the man turned into a respectable looking building. They filed past his door quietly and closed the door behind them as the lawyer searched around for the will. He straightened up seconds later and, with a nod, told them the contents in summary.

"I know you lot want to go back and get your sleep, so I'll make this real quick," read the reedy voice of the lawyer. "The entire Potter estate will be inherited by Mr. James Potter, son of Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Potter, except for five thousand Galleons, which will be left to a Mr. Sirius Black. Mr. Potter also left two personal letters in my possession, one each for Mr. James Potter and Mr. Sirius Black. That would be all."

James and Sirius both signed whatever papers needed for the transfer of assets and received their respective letters. It looked freshly written. Before they left, the lawyer told James, "I admired and respected you father and mother very much, son. They were great people. I'm sorry they died." James nodded to show that he had heard it, and headed outside, followed by the others. Together, the five of them Apparated without a word back to Godric's Hollow, where they all sat in the living room and stared blankly into the roaring fire built by the Potters' house-elf. They felt the lost acutely, even Lily, who had the least contact with the goodness of James's parents. They were known to the wizarding world as respectable, prominent people, but to the Marauders, they were nothing but kind, loving and responsible parents.

It was Lily's tender voice that roused them gently back from their thoughts. "Well, I guess we'd better get some sleep. We need to wake up early tomorrow to Apparate back to Hogsmeade before the afternoon classes," she said softly, knowing that James and Sirius would like to read their letters in private. Nodding, the Marauders filed up to their respective bedrooms that James and Sirius had assigned for their stay. Once they were safely locked in their bedrooms, James and Sirius took out their letters and read them. It was dated the previous month, which explained the parchment's fresh look. James's letter ran in this manner:

_My dear son,_

_If this reaches you, James, then I will already be dead, though I pray, for your sake, that it won't be anywhere in the near future. But James, I will never be truly gone. Your mother and I will always be there, watching over you. Never for a moment doubt our presence around you._

_We all must, in some point of our lives, come to terms with that mysterious thing called death. So I've always known, and so must you understand now, that everyone must one day leave the earth to journey beyond. One fateful day, we would all be called forth one by one to embark on our next journey in another world, once our sojourn here is considered completed and finished._

_I've known your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, for a long time. We have been, and are still, long time friends, and I know him well. He, and his friend, Nicholas Flamel, the only known keeper of the last Philosopher's Stone, have always said that "to the well-organised mind, death is but the next great adventure". And so it is, son, so it is._

_I'm sure, by your forceful recommendations and how you talk about nothing but Lily Evans when we ask you about school, except your Marauder friends, which, by the way, have been very informative about your pursuit of her, that she is a very fine young woman, one whom we would certainly like to get to know better, and would not object to call her daughter-in-law, should she be the one you choose to make your wife. Life is short, James, so live it to the fullest and always prepare for the unexpected. Your mother and I have both lived thus long, have experienced life to its fullness, that we will have no regrets, except not being with you longer, that we will bring forth to the next world._

_Before I go, I would like to say this to you, if I didn't say it often enough before. I love you son, and so does your mother. Try not to forget us, but try also to move on with your life. No Potter should spend his time moping around for a father and mother who have only gone on to another world. We would not have liked you to ruin your life because of us. In time, you will understand that the only reason we fear death is because of the unknown we face in death, and not death itself._

_Always,  
__Dad_

James couldn't help it. He put his hands in his face and cried silently, bitterly, lamenting for the lost of his most beloved parents. This would be his father's last letter to him. They would never come back again. They didn't live to see him marry the woman of his dreams. They won't live to see their grandchild placed before them anymore. James never felt more alone than he did right then and there.

* * *

In the next room, Sirius was also crying like James by the end of his letter. The only parents he had known were lost to him forever. And they had remembered him! He was so grateful that Mr. and Mrs. Potter cherished him like their own son. He lowered his head and read his letter again, wanting to bring back every happy memory he had with James's parents. 

_Dear Sirius,_

_You should know very well by now that we have always looked after you like our second son. Very few people, like you, are able to break out of the mould that the Black family has been trying to impose on you, their eldest son. Despite being born in a family that advocates the Dark Arts and the so-called purity of blood, you have managed to realise that its lure of power is not all that decent after all. For that, I'm prouder of you than I can say._

_Ever since we started receiving letters from Hogwarts about James's numerous pranks, we've always wondered about this mysterious comrade-in-arms who, presumably, caused the havoc with him. Imagine our surprise when James brought you, Remus and Peter home for Christmas during first year and introduced you, his best friend, as a Black! We were so astonished, but after the first five minutes of our acquaintance, we were immediately satisfied that you are nothing like the rest of your family and welcomed you with open arms, like we always will._

_I hope we have treated you well, especially during your short stay when you were sixteen, and we thank you for bringing joy into our lives. Lastly, never give up on life, my boy. There are so many good things in the world, which we mustn't overlook just because of other events like death. You yourself is living proof that we are all able to live life on our own terms and that every cloud has a silver lining._

_We won't ever forget you, but, like everyone else, you must come to terms with death and learn to let go. I wish you all the best for the future. Try to move on for our sake. We wouldn't have liked to see our surrogate son waste his life away because of the lost of his parents._

_Forever yours,  
__Chris Potter a.k.a. Papa P_

– _To Be Continued –_


	9. The Accident

**A Legacy of Love**

Chapter 9: The Accident

It was a very long week for the two ringleaders of the Marauders. The death of their parents hit them hard. For the first few days, they were extremely down to the point where Lily and Remus had to coax and force them to take Madam Pomfrey's anti-depressant potion and dreamless sleep potion. Eventually they slowly revived from the endless pit of pain and sorrow they fell into. But that cheerful, happy-go-lucky behaviour was gone. Instead, the new James and Sirius were more responsible, more grim-looking, and more serious in life. This might be viewed as a boon by some people, especially the teachers who were tired of the endless pranks the Marauders used to play. Yet, for their friends, they felt that this turning point in James and Sirius's lives were dearly bought. In one day, they had lost their childhood innocence, tossed ruthlessly into the world as orphans, and that innocence can never be brought back.

Thankfully, a hint of the old Marauders were becoming stronger with each passing day. On Thursday, Lily swore she actually saw James having the shadow of his old smile back. They were recovering, but some scars will never disappear completely, even if it was healed, and the death of your beloved parents was just one such scar.

Just as Lily was hopeful that everything might return to the way it was, she was about to discover brutally that disasters often happen just as the storm seemingly calmed down and out of the blue, catching the persons in question off guard. And it was unlucky that she had to learn that the hard way, that she would be the one destined next for a calamity.

A flash of white caught her eye that morning, an odd sign and colour in the midst of the yellowish parchment generally used in the magical world for letter writing. She was even more astonished that she was the recipient of the letter. The words on the envelope were written in a sloppy, feminine hand with a blue colour ball-pen. It wasn't her mother's handwriting, though, and her mother was her only Muggle correspondent. She opened the letter. It was from a very old family friend of the Evanses, dated yesterday at late evening. It ran thus:

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope I find you well when this letter reaches you. I am sorry to say that we over here cannot say the same._

_I was returning home this evening from my grocery shopping when two cars collided in the middle of the street. The accident attracted a lot of attention and, naturally, mine. In one of the cars lay your parents, bloodied, near unconsciousness, and close to death. We called the ambulance, which whisked them away to the nearest hospital at once. I contacted your sister immediately, who only told me that you were attending boarding school "somewhere up north", and cannot be contacted. At this point, your mother, undoubtedly attracted by the sound of your name, told me to write to you and address the envelope with your name and the word "Hogwarts", then to tie it to the leg of the owl in your room. She said it would reach you in that way. I thought she must be delirious, for how could an owl simply know how to fly its way to find you with the letter? But she was obstinate. She made me promise to do this, right before she slipped back into unconsciousness. And since you sister refused to bear the task, muttering, at the same time, something that sounded suspiciously like "freak", I am afraid that it is my unhappy duty to bear such sad tidings to you._

_The doctors are unhelpful and pessimistic. They say your parents would not survive. But, really, Lily, one cannot help but agree when you see the machine's recordings smoothing out slowly but surely. Even as I write, their heartbeats grow steadily weaker. They're sinking, and is not likely to survive any longer. Please come soon, as soon as this letter reaches you, if this letter reaches you at all. We are counting the seconds before you will join us._

_Yours,  
Holly McEwan  
_

_P.S. All is too late. They passed away a few minutes ago. I'm sorry._

Lily was overwhelmed with emotions she hadn't noticed she had bottled up. She broke down and cried there and then without shame, right in the middle of the Gryffindor table with many students stopping in their conversations or jokes or partaking of their breakfasts to stare at her. Tentatively, James asked in a gentle voice, "Lily, what happened? Do you have anything I can do for you?"

Lily shook her head. Her loud sobs had subsided considerably, but tears were still pouring relentlessly down her cheeks like a waterfall. James pulled Lily closer in an attempt to comfort her. She sniffed as she snuggled closed, needing his warmth, his security, his comfort. She couldn't take this alone. Her parents were dead and she didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. She pictured their last moment together, that day at King's Cross Station, where she had made her final run into the magical barrier that separates the magical world from the non-magical one, on her last journey to Hogwarts. She read the letter a second time, which wasn't a good idea, as her freshly cut wound was opened anew and began to bleed worse than ever as she clung to James desperately, crying louder than ever. Curious now, James eased the letter out of her hands and read. He started crying silently too, as it only reminded him of his own parents' death a week ago. He rocked his girlfriend back and forth, easing her pain, while trying to control _his _sorrows. Sirius and Remus, who received the letter after James read it, grew silent and grave.

The few teachers who were still at the staff's table looked at the sobbing couple with concern. Professor Slughorn, who regarded Lily as his favourite student, descended from the staff table and approached Lily. "Is everything all right, Lily?" he asked in a fatherly fashion. Lily tried, but failed, to smile at her Potions Master. "No Professor. I just… I need to… to see Professor Dumbledore. Please excuse us, sir. Come with me, James?" James nodded his assent, and the couple rose to leave.

Professor Slughorn would very much liked to be filled in on the going-ons, but thought it wise to let Lily and James see Dumbledore immediately. The urgency and sadness in their eyes were too apparent to be overlooked. Slughorn allowed them to pass with a smile and a nod. He then turned to the next best intelligence: the remaining Marauders, and questioned them.

"Well? What happened to Lily? Do any of you know?" he asked, not in a demanding tone, but rather, a tone which suggested gentleness and betrayed the soft spot he nurtured for his favourite. Sirius looked at him straight in the eye and replied, "She received a letter bearing ill tidings of her family, sir. You see, her parents were killed in a car accident, and she never got to say goodbye."

A look of comprehension dawned on Slughorn's face, and he gazed with pity at the direction the Head Boy and Girl just took. _I really feel sorry for them. So young, yet so tried. I just hope they will come through it fine… Luckily they had always been strong and resourceful… I'm sure Lily would make it. A pity she had to go through this so soon…_ he found himself thinking sadly.

Beside them, Peter asked, untactfully loud, "Whose parents were killed? Was it Lily's?" He received two large thumps on his back for that, courtesy of Sirius and Remus, and fell silent again.

* * *

Lily sat down at the balcony that opened off her old bedroom at the Evanses'. She, as well as James, who had decided on the spot that he'd be here for her, had obtained permission to Apparate from Hogsmeade to her old house for the funeral, since her house, being a Muggle residence, wasn't hooked up to the Floo Network, and Portkeys were absolutely banned unless it had been Ministry-approved. In order not to alarm the neighbours, she had instructed James to Apparate into her bedroom, so that no one could see. The only upshot of it was Petunia screaming at her, _again_, not to show her freakish abnormality in front of her, at the sound of the two loud 'pop's that echoed through the quiet house when she and James Apparated in. 

She had been lamenting all this while about the fact that she was too late to see her parents for one last time. She just couldn't get over it. She felt tears singing her eyes every time she remembered that. Why was fate so cruel to her? All she wanted was a chance to say goodbye. Was that too much to ask for? The house feels so eerie. It was so quiet. So quiet. Her parents would never come back. Never. They would never be here again, her mother cooking meals while singing a happy tune, nor her father, busy pouring over paperwork, but still managing to smile at Lily and exchanging conversations with her.

She felt someone sitting next to her and knew it was James. He was now the only person in this house who wanted to see her, to be with her, to know that she was all right. The other two occupants of the house, who happened to be her pain-in-the-arse sister, Petunia Evans, and her even more obnoxious fiancée, Vernon Dursley, didn't care a hoot even if she simply disappeared off the face of earth. In fact, they would probably be rejoicing if she did. She couldn't believe she was related to such people, such _normal _people, whose purpose in life was to become the same goddamn _clones _that dominated the world. Merlin, can't they be a bit more unique? A bit more… themselves?

She felt James's arm wind around her waist and leant her head on his shoulder, needing the comfort he offered so badly. James kissed her temple, and with the other hand, wiped off the tears on her cheek that Lily hadn't noticed she had let fall. "Don't worry, Lily. It's going to be all right," he murmured against her hair, as he rested his head on hers.

She lifted her face to look at him with her emeralds. "Do you honestly think so, James? After all I've been through… Nay, after all _we've _been through… Do you think everything will be able to right itself again?" she asked, innocent as a child. "I just hope there won't be a situation where we have to suffer like this again…"

"Well, so long as no Dementors cross our path, I think we should be fine," he answered, trying to sound joking for her sake. Lily's lost expression pained him exceedingly. He wanted so much to make her laugh, to see those lovely green eyes shine in happiness like they did before. Now, they were devoid of any expression except for sorrow and lost.

Lily let out a strangled noise that may have been a cross between a laugh and a cry. "Dementors? Aren't they those nutters who once…"

"Guard Azkaban? Yep. The one and only."

"Azkaban? Is that the name of the wizard prison? What a strange name…" she whispered half-laughingly into the evening air. He was happy to see her smiling again, though the smile was painfully strained. "But what do they have to do with suffering?"

"Well, they suck the happiness out of us. Living beings. Even Muggles will feel the effect of this leeching, though they can't see them Dementors. They are soulless and evil, and they feed on happiness and hope. When they were guarding Azkaban it was an almost fail-safe plan, as the prisoners, driven mad by being closed in their own minds, with their worst memories or experiences replaying in their heads, will go mad within weeks, and die within months, even the strongest will fall within the twenty years at most. Imagine remembering those memories you most want to forget, and again, and again, and again… It's enough to drive anyone up the wall."

They sat there silently for a moment, then Lily asked, "And now? They've joined forces with Voldemort, haven't they? Being the Dark creatures that they always were…"

James nodded. "Voldemort offers them much more than we'll ever offer them in our entire lifetime. It is only natural for them to side with whichever faction promises them the most prey. The worst thing they can do to you is to turn you into one of them. They suck out your soul, see? They call it the Dementor's Kiss. I wonder why," he said dryly. "I… I guess there must be some kind of mouth on their foul face. The only people who know what is under the Dementor's hood would be those who have been Kissed, and are therefore in no condition to tell us. You'll just… lose yourself. Your memory, your soul… everything gone. Except your life. Which is even worse than death. In fact, in my opinion, death would be preferable to existing like an empty shell."

Lily agreed silently. James, understanding her without the need of speech, remained by her side faithfully, stroking her hair. The couple held each other, arms entwined, as they watched the blood-red sunset, which seemed to taunt them and remind them of the bloodshed that had occurred.

Out at the door, Petunia had to clasp her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. How vile is the wizarding world! Her freaking sister and _her _freaking boyfriend and their freaking world! She knew they would one day harm them, turn them into God-knows-what, or even send the Dementors from Azkaban after them to _suck out their souls_! Shuddering visibly, she retreated back to her own room, wishing now that she had never been the busybody that she was and eavesdrop on her sister and her so-called boyfriend, only to find out more information than she bargained for. And the information wasn't pleasant. Seems like one more person would endure sleepless nights in the Evanses' household, but not for the same reason Lily had been. One daughter would suffer for the memory of her deceased parents, while the other would be too busy trying to digest this new piece of information and selfishly caring about her own well-being rather than her sister's feelings.

* * *

The service passed in a blur, and was, thankfully, nearly over. It was going to be the last time Lily was going to see her parents ever again before the caskets were shut and lowered to the ground. When the minister motioned for her to take the last look, she stood, but nearly fell for want of support. James caught her before she fell, and guided her with his strong arms towards the mahogany caskets that held the last remains of Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Silent tears were coursing down Lily's cheeks as she saw how badly her parents were scarred and wounded as a result of the accident. She held on to James as if for dear life while she whispered her own prayer for the departed souls of her parents. After she finished, she laid a single white lily flower each into her parents' folded hands. She looked at them for the last time, with unmistakable longing in her eyes, wiling them to come back to life and hug her, like they always did. But the wish was in vain. She knew it. She just couldn't give in without a fight. 

"Come on, Lily. It's your sister's turn," James whispered gently into her ears. She nodded vaguely, but still unmoving. In the end, James had to steer her away from her parents' dead bodies, which she did so very unwillingly. Petunia stepped up, and performed her part without much emotion. The caskets were shut. They were lowered gently into the freshly dug hole in the graveyard where the Evanses had always been laid to rest. On the tombstone, beneath Lily's parents' names was the inscription: "Rest In Peace".

_Yes, dad, mum, may you rest in peace. _Lily tried to stop her tears from flowing for a moment, but they won't obey her. By her hazy vision, she saw a handkerchief coming out of nowhere and wiped away her tears. She smiled at him in spite of herself. James was so sweet. She was so lucky to have him beside her. She turned back, once the service was over, to prepare for the reading of the will, which she felt she had no strength to go through. How she survived these past few days she didn't know. If it weren't for James Potter, who had been her anchor and her courage, she couldn't possibly have stayed sane.

It was all in a blur, everything that day. She vaguely remembered the doorbell that announced the arrival of her parents' lawyer. Petunia was more than enthusiastic at his arrival than she had been sad at her parents' funeral. Lily was disgusted, so was James, but they let that past, knowing better than to pick a fight right in front of the lawyer who was most assuredly a Muggle.

In the will it was stated that the house was to be inherited by Petunia and Mrs. Evans's jewels by Lily. Petunia, originally overjoyed that she, as the eldest daughter, should be inheriting close to everything, was mortified at the idea of Lily inheriting their mother's jewels. She had always been jealous of Lily's beauty, and this was just a confirmation that her mother thought of Lily more than her. Her vindictive nature took over, and she was seething with fire as the lawyer proceeded to announce that all other household items, including the china and the furniture, was to be divided into two equal portions, one each for Petunia and Lily. He concluded the statement by telling them that Mr. and Mrs. Evans hoped the arrangement would not spark arguments between the two daughters and they hoped that they would be able to let bygones be bygones.

About five seconds after the lawyer quitted the house, Petunia let her rage take over and started shouting at Lily, "YOU! GET MUM'S JEWELS! THIS ISN'T _FAIR_! I'M ALSO HER DAUGHTER! WHY SHOULDN'T I GET AN EQUAL SHARE OF HER JEWELS? I AM HER ELDEST DAUGHTER AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN CARE THAT I NEED TO LOOK PRETTY ON MY _WEDDING DAY_! HOW DARE YOU! I SWEAR THAT YOU ARE THE BIGGEST FREAK ON EARTH, THAT YOU HOODWINKED MUM AND DAD RIGHT AT THE MOMENT YOUR LETTER FROM THAT FREAK SCHOOL CAME! PERFECT LILY, PERFECT DAUGHTER, PERFECT HEAD GIRL! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FREAKISH PYSCHO!"

She emitted a terrified squeak as James, having more than enough of her stupid nonsense and ranting and insulting, drew out his wand and pointed it at her chest.

"If you ever dare to insult Lily again, I swear to Merlin that I'll hex your ass off and no one, not even your fiancée, will be able to save you when I'm through with you, got it?" he threatened in a low, menacing voice. Petunia looked shaken, and so did Vernon, who tried to look brave as he stood in front of Petunia, shielding her bony figure. In an attempt to look in charge of the situation, she glared at Lily, who looked extremely shaken on the sofa, then at James, looking purely outraged at the insults his beloved Lily had to go through with her sister. She wasn't joking when she said Petunia hated her back on their first day. He hated her like he hated Snivellus already.

"Fine," Petunia's voice was small now that James was training his wand on her. "Put that thing away. I only have a few more things to add to my _dear sister_," her last words dripped with a sarcasm no one could miss. James considered, and finally stowed his wand back into his pocket. The sooner she's done with them, the sooner he can bring Lily back to Hogwarts and escape from her loathsome sister once and for all.

Petunia faced Lily, every sign of dislike evident on her face. "I'm going to sell the house after Vernon and my marriage. If you want any personal items or memorials from here, take them now before I find a buyer. Even if I changed my mind and decided not to sell the house, you know very well that you wouldn't be welcome here, so get packing. I don't want to see you ever again," she spat out. "And, by the way, you're not invited. I don't want any _funny business _at my wedding."

"Fine with me," Lily replied faintly. "You know, I always dreamt of someday where you would accept me as I am, like what mum's been trying to get you to do all these years. But I guess our wishes were futile. Good-bye, sister. It is the last time I shall ever call you that. We have come to a parting of ways. You shall step into your world, as I shall step into mine." With that, she turned on her heels and marched back into her bedroom. James followed her, but not before he gave the couple standing in front of him a look that clearly says "Don't you ever dare mess with my woman again. You mess with her, you mess with me, and I can assure you that the results of my wrath won't be pleasant".

He entered her room he had been sharing with her to find Lily staring out at the afternoon sky. He came up to her and hugged her from behind, and could almost feel her smile. He chanced a glance at her face and was relieved to see it relatively dry.

"I'm glad," she voiced out. "Glad that we've finally reached a clean ending. I hate sticky endings, to be stuck with each other forever while hating one another. This way, I can finally live my life in peace, away from her and her insults."

James turned her towards him and tipped her chin up with his palm so that she was looking straight at him. "Lily," he began gently. "Don't let her words sting you. Don't let anyone get to you. You're better than that. I know it. They just want to provoke you because they're jealous. Don't pay any attention to them. Never change because of their empty insults. You're so perfect to me, and so beautiful, not just on the outside."

Lily smiled at him, her first true smile since her parents' death. "This coming from a person who'd curse Snape for calling me a Mudblood? I'm surprised, James Potter," she teased. James laughed. Then, while raising her hand to touch his cheek, she said softly, "Thank you, James, for being with me when I needed you, and for standing up for me so many times now. I really do appreciate it."

James leaned down and kissed her. She wove her hand in his hair as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She was so full of surprises and mysteries, was Lily. So fragile, yet so strong. So vulnerable, yet so independent. So strict, yet so gentle. So hesitant, yet so determined. Perhaps that was why he liked her so much. But was it still? He could feel something stronger in his feelings for Lily with each passing day he spent with her. He felt heat and passion when he kissed her, and a spark between them that he could not understand fully yet. He wanted to be with her forever. He wanted her so.

If only he knew that she was feeling the same way too.

They finally parted reluctantly, but still locked in a tight embrace, unwilling to let go, with Lily burying her head in James's strong chest. At last, James felt the need to go.

"Lily…" James murmured lovingly into her auburn hair. "It's getting late. We'd better Apparate back to Hogsmeade soon."

Lily broke the embrace ever so slightly and said quietly, "Yes, we'd better make a move. I'll just pack my stuff and we'll leave." She paused and then whispered, "Forever…"

– _To Be Continued –_


	10. Confronting Death

**A Legacy of Love**

Chapter 10: Confronting Death

Lily couldn't sleep. She'd been having nightmares ever since her parents' death. They'd always begin with the car crash (though she didn't witness the scene, or it'll be a lot worse), the morgue, the funeral, staring down at her parents' dead bodies in the cold coffins and Petunia, her last blood kin, shouting at her in an angry, almost demented manner. She would awake screaming as the Petunia in her dreams attempted to strangle her, covered in cold sweat. It had been three days now, and she could take it no longer. She got up silently so as not to wake any of her dormmates. They were OK friends, but incredibly ditzy and gossipy. Quiet as a mouse, she put on her bedroom slippers and dressing robe and crossed the room, exiting it without hesitation. Climbing down all the way to the common room, she stared up the boys' staircase, before ascending it slowly, but purposefully, for the only one that held her heart.

Little did she know that her quarry was also having difficulty sleeping without the dreamless sleep potion she and Remus had forced him and Sirius to drink, those days right after _his _parents' deaths. Often, he would lay awake, staring at the ceiling of his four-poster bed, his face expressionless, thinking about the times he had with his parents while they were still alive and well. Sometimes, their dying faces would swim before him, contorted with pain, only relaxing with the potion that reduced their pain, and finally, their eyes closed peacefully in death. Why his parents? He still could not understand. Then, Lily's parents' death hit him all over again, knowing what it felt like to be an orphan.

_An orphan… _The implication struck him forcefully as it never did before. He was all alone now… And so was Lily… Their families were all dead, except maybe Petunia, who probably, no, _absolutely_ didn't give a shit about their well-being at the least. "_FREAK!"_ He wondered how Lily was able to tolerate this insane madness. No wonder Snape was a piece of cake to her. She was by far too used to it to care.

Speaking of the devil, he heard the door to their dormitory creak open ever so slightly. Padded footsteps sounded in the room as the person treaded lightly around, apparently finding something. Reading his watch, he saw that it was one in the morning. He was just considering whether to find out who was entering their dorm, and why, at this time of the night, or morning, when the curtains to his bed opened to reveal a woman with red hair and emerald eyes staring down at him.

He was stunned. What was Lily doing here at one in the morning? Upon closer inspection, however, he saw that her red locks were tussled and there were dark rings around her tired eyes. _Figures that I am not the only sleepless one around then_, James thought. "Lily? You OK? Why are you here? Do you need something?" he asked, concerned, and longing to hold her.

For a long time, she didn't speak, until James thought that she was just another apparition he had been seeing for the past few nights. However, when she did speak, it was with a hollow, dead voice, "James…" she sat on the edge of his bed while James raised himself from his lying position to look at her better. "Can I… err… maybe… sleep with you tonight? I mean… not in that _way_…" she caught herself as James's expression changed. "Just sleep… nothing else… please?"

She needn't have pleaded or asked. James was more than willing to. He nodded and moved over soundlessly to make space for Lily, who promptly slide beside him and snuggled close, needing the warmth of her boyfriend. James could hardly keep himself from kissing her, the way her arms wound around his middle and the way her hair splayed across his chest. He smelt the inviting aroma that always floated around Lily and felt her soft thighs rub against his muscular ones. Luckily, Peter's snores rose in volume and reminded him of where they were. He had the presence of mind to first cast a Locking and Silencing Charms on his curtains. Lily raised her eyebrows at this, although they weren't accusing, merely inquisitive. "Sirius and Remus and Peter," he explained. "Although they are my best buddies, they can tease me like crazy when they want to. And sometimes they have a really rough way of waking me up when they're in a mood to, some of which involves water."

She comprehended immediately. She trusted him. He would never hurt her. Never. Looking at him, she could almost see the same haunted look that was almost identically printed on her face. After a while, she voiced out her thoughts, "You can't sleep too, can you?" It was more a statement than a question, but James nodded all the same. "Your eyes were wide open when I came in… Do you see their faces too?"

He didn't need further explanation to know whose faces she meant. Throat suddenly too tight to speak, he nodded again, while winding his arm around her waist, needing _her _warmth. She spoke no more for a while as they laid there in the semi-darkness comfortably in each other's arms. Words seemed unnecessary as they understood each other's feelings completely. Almost like they _connected _with one another.

"I miss them. I miss them so…" She suddenly broke the silence, murmuring quietly. James looked down, and thankfully, saw no tears, just an expression of longing. "I remember the day I got my letter. It was Hagrid who explained it all to my parents. They were shocked, oh yes…" Lily smiled reminiscently at her parents' expressions when the half-giant had entered the Evanses' household with difficulty, eight years ago. "Hagrid said that I was a witch, that I'd been invited to Hogwarts. Mum and dad couldn't speak for a full five minutes. Then dad whispered, awestruck, to Hagrid, 'You're not pulling our legs are you, Mr. Hagrid? Lily really is a witch? She can do magic and everything?' To which Hagrid replied, ''Course she can, never notice her making something unusual happen, do ye?' Mum stared, then said slowly, 'But of course! The time Petunia's favourite poster of that awful singer turned into ashes! It must be Lily's doing! Lord, a witch! Lily _is _a witch!' 'See? Told ye yer daughter's powerful, an' more powerful she'll be when she learns ter control her powers, she will,' Hagrid told them chuckling."

Lily's emerald eyes sparkled as she continued recalling her best moment with her parents, second only to her euphoric pronouncement as Head Girl. "I was sitting there in the kitchen with them all, just staring at them. Then I said inquisitively, 'I'm a witch?' Dad exploded at that, and so did mum. They hugged me so tight. 'Oh, my little Lily! You're a witch! You're going to learn great, great things! Oh, I can't tell you how proud I am of you, my darling daughter!' They were such sweethearts. They supported me all through my Hogwarts days, you know. Hagrid smiled and said, 'I'll take it as a yes then, that young Lily would be studyin' in Hogwarts. Ah, don't ye worry, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, yer daughter would be taken good care of. And she'd be under the best Headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbledore. Remember ter send yer owl to Hogwarts before thirty-first of July, then, Lily. Good day to yer, Mr. and Mrs. Evans.'"

She paused, smiling at the recollection, then continued, "To you, James, I suppose it would be no big deal when you received your letter, because you already know that you'd definitely be attending Hogwarts, being pure-blood and all. Us, that's a different sensation altogether. It was like fireworks exploding in the house, so surprising, yet not so. It's… I… I don't know how to describe it… A mixture between wonder and joy and incredulity. Yeah, that'll be it. Petunia wasn't that happy, though. Thank Merlin she wasn't there during Hagrid's visit. When she came back from her friend's home, and was told everything, she started shrieking about how I am a 'freak' and 'ludicrous' that I should be a witch when there is no such thing as witches. Frankly though, I think she thinks it's wrong that I'm a witch when she's not."

"Yeah, she probably is, that jealous b- erm, never mind," James started heatedly, then finished sheepishly as Lily slapped his arm playfully to prevent him from continuing his sentence. Steering clear of the subject of Petunia, he said, "My dad, before the days of Hogwarts, used to train me to fly and to channel my magic, besides teaching me all the stuff between Dark magic and our good magic. He always said that 'The Dark Arts, though powerful and seductive, must never be chosen over good. Like a moth attracted to fire, it will, in the end, incinerate us through our own greed of power. Therefore, son, never choose what is easy, but always choose what is right. Evil will never be destroyed completely. It is our duty to keep it at bay, while not being seduced by it. Ultimately, son, it is not he that wields power who is in control, but he who does the right things. Violence and terror is nothing compared to the greatness of the heart… and love is the strongest magic that has ever existed. Remember that, James.'"

"You sound like you've remembered this speech by heart,' Lily smiled at her boyfriend. "Your father is really wise. He knows about living his life. The only other person I know who is like him would be Professor Dumbledore. They'd both experienced life to its fullest. No regrets they will have when they pass on," she said, but stopped quickly when she saw James's face paling. "I'm sorry, James, I shouldn't have reminded you…"

"No, it's not that. My dad… he said the same thing in his letter. His last letter to me. The part about living life to its fullest. He said that… Do you suppose he… and mum… really will have no regrets when they pass on?"

"Yes," Lily answered shortly. "Your parents have both dedicated their lives to eradicate evil and prop up the magical world. They have experienced all that life could offer: growing up, making friends, having a good employment, experiencing happiness, joy, bliss, wisdom, good health and, most importantly, love. They've had each other, and you. And Sirius. They could not have asked for more."

James was silent for a moment, then he told her, "Dad said that Professor Dumbledore and his friend, Nicholas Flamel, would not fear death in the least. Perhaps it is because of this. He said that they said, 'To the well-organised mind, death is but the next great adventure.' Could it really be possible that… you know… death is really the beginning of another adventure? I've asked Nearly Headless Nick before, but he said he knows nothing… He said it was because he was afraid of death and didn't… go on…"

"I believe so, yes. Life is like a circle. Every end of the circle is the beginning of another. So it goes on and on and on… Never ending, never stopping… There won't be life without death. When we were born, we knew that someday, somehow, we would quit this world for the next. It remains only to be seen how much we are able to experience in this world before continuing our adventure into the unknown," Lily replied quietly. "I only hope that my parents could have stayed longer to see me graduate and all. But I believe that they're never gone far from us. Do you?"

"Of course," James agreed at once without hesitation. "They'd always be with us, not physically so, but spiritually. Listening to everything we say, seeing everything we do, watching us, ever so silently. Sometimes, I thought I felt their presence, here, there, everywhere. It could be just me, but now that I think of it, I do believe that it _is _them. Dad said they'd never be really far away from us, ever. I trust him. He never lied to me before. He never will. He trusted me to act on what I feel is right, my instincts. I don't suppose everyone get such great parents like ours. They accepted everything I did, even laughed at the letters they received from Hogwarts about my so-called wrong-doings. They let me grow up on my own terms, never trying to restrict me. But the line between right and wrong was their primary and ultimate lesson to me. They taught me never to fall to the Dark side, that no matter what I do, so long as it is not cruel or evil, then they would never explicitly forbid me to do. Instead, they would let me judge by myself the rights and the wrongs. By the time I was eleven or twelve, they'd already said that I'm old enough to make my own choices. I'm really lucky to get parents like that."

"Hmm…" was Lily's only reply. Then she continued, half-cheekily, "So I suppose I'll just have to blame you for all the pranks you've played on your fellow schoolmates, then? And all the hexing and whatnots…" she trailed off thoughtfully, mysteriously. James looked at her, scandalised. "Yeah, I'll just have to. James, you naughty boy! How could you, Sirius, Remus and Peter do this?" she said, poking him playfully. "And Sirius, I wonder who he's joking, he's never serious. And you, young man, look what your poorly-planned pranks have done to the school…"

"Hey, hey! Look who's talking!" James caught on, a half-smile playing on his lips, holding Lily tighter. "Who was the one who said that our pranks were great, hmm? That the school needs liveliness once in a while?"

"Who- ah, oh dear… I did say that didn't I?" the red-headed girl was cornered. Sheepishly, she looked into the hazel eyes she loved so much and continued, "I trapped myself, didn't I? How foolish of me. But now, I finally know why. You four were living the moment of your lives, wanting to stay in the carefree stage of childhood as long as you can. But I, being the impatient and immature one, was anxious to grow up and start to really live. I guess I was wrong."

"No, Lily," James countered, serious once more. "You're only half-wrong. It doesn't matter if you're a child or an adult. So long as life is well lived, that is all that matters, not what stage of life we're in. We should make the most of life wherever we are, childhood, teenage, adulthood, old age. All of them. That's what makes life worth living, by living it on your own terms, and not dictated by anyone else. Not by fear, nor expectations, nor the desire to please others at the expense of one self. Especially not by the darkness. And Voldemort. He shall not deter us from what we want to do," James's face suddenly became determined and stern. "My parents' lives have never been stopped by him, despite the fact that they'd probably be on his wanted list for opposing him so openly, never mind that they were old. Like you said, they let nothing stop them experiencing life to the fullest and having each other. They will never be lonely, in life or in death. Neither will I be, and neither will you be too. We have each other, like our parents before us. For now, that would be enough."

"I know, and it is enough for me too. And… at least they weren't killed by Voldemort. Or… or tortured by him. I shudder to think what would have happened to them if they were killed by Voldemort instead of living their lives to the end of their terms." Lily shivered visibly. "Do you know that since I've learnt about Voldemort rising in power and about the fact that he hates Muggle-borns and Muggles, I've been worrying everyday about my parents' well-being? And, this may sound strange, but I worry for Petunia too. I don't know why, but I always thought, in some strange way, that if they were murdered, it'll be all my fault because I was the bridge between them and the magical world," she sighed. "Thank Merlin you came along, James Potter, and talked me out of my crazy thoughts. Remember that first day, after Dumbledore's meeting?" James squeezed her hand as a sign of acknowledgement. "Well, I guess I'm just glad that they aren't murdered in cold blood by the most terrible Dark wizard of the era."

"Yes, me too, actually, now that you mention it. And thank Merlin they weren't tortured by a disease that would kill them slowly but painfully. I just… it's just hard to say goodbye, to know that we'll never get to meet them again. But I daresay I will get over it yet. After all, they didn't regret it, so why should we? They lived their lives. We should live ours too."

"We need to move on," Lily agreed whole-heartedly. "We shall never forget them, but we will have to move on some day, for their sakes. Our parents wouldn't have wanted us to pine away for them. They would want us to live our lives to the fullest, so that when our times come, we won't regret or fear death, like them. And we would join them without the regret of not living enough," Lily mused aloud, her eyes overbright.

James smiled at last, and ruffled her crimson hair. "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much. You always make me see things I don't and make me smile." Lily smiled back at him. They felt a giant burden lifted off their shoulders, and the exhaustion shielded by the distress now destroyed, took them over. The giant clock at Hogwarts struck three.

"What day is today, Lily?" James asked. He just felt compelled to ask, on intuition, for some weird reason.

"Thirteenth – no, fourteenth of February," Lily answered, suddenly sleepy and tried but failed to stifle a yawn. They both said in unison, "Valentine's Day." Then they laughed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, darling," James whispered into Lily's ear, hugging her tightly. She shivered slightly at his breath tickling her face. "Happy Valentine's, dearest," she replied, kissing him on the cheek. He turned her face and kissed her lips passionately. It was a while before they broke apart. They both felt so safe and the loneliness that had plagued them had evaporated long ago.

"Sleep well, my lovely Lily," James mumbled, before falling into a deep sleep himself. They slumbered soundly, entwined in each other's arms, for the first time in weeks.

– _To Be Continued –_


	11. Here With You

**A Legacy of Love**

Chapter 11: Here For You

Troubles and heartaches were never meant to be avoided. They were meant to be faced and solved. If we they were not confronted, the pain would just keep returning, each time harder and harder to bear, until, at last, we would explode at the sheer force of the suppressed emotion. Pushing it aside merely gives the illusion of a trouble free situation, which is not the case, and not for long. Like alcohol, numbing the pain for a little while will only bring it back double fold. They, too, learnt that lesson. And they moved on.

Having no where else to go, due to the actions and decisions of her terrible elder sister, Lily was surprised but pleased, happy and gratified when James renewed his invitation to return with him to Godric's Hollow for the Easter holidays. She didn't want to stay at Hogwarts all alone, not when next to no one was staying during these terrible times, not even the Marauders, who had originally promised their parents to return for the holidays. And, try as she might, she couldn't keep down the thought that James was the real reason she didn't want to stay at Hogwarts alone. He made her smile, he made her laugh, he made her life worth living. She needed him now as never before, like oxygen to a drowning person. He was the last person she had, now that her parents had passed on. She was almost ashamed to admit that she would ever need someone so desperately, like she needed James right now.

Though all the seventh years and half of the sixth years knew how to Apparate by now, they must still ride the Hogwarts Express back to Platform Nine and Three Quarters on the Headmaster of Hogwarts's order, not so much so for their own benefit, but for the protection of the younger students. In any emergency events, they were to duel with any Death Eaters that might infiltrate the train while organising their younger counterparts' escape. "Better be safe than sorry," he had told the two Heads, "you might never know what is lurking in the shadows before you, therefore it would be wise to be cautious and to be put on your guard rather than run the risk of losing more lives than necessary."

The entire school obeyed the order without question. Albus Dumbledore wasn't known for being the wisest wizard for nothing. He was the only one Voldemort was afraid of, and he had strengthened the protection the founders left upon the school which Voldemort, with his vast skills and knowledge in the Dark Arts, still could not penetrate. They were safe, so long as they had Dumbledore to guide them. Or so they wished to think, for no one was truly safe during times such as this, when war was raging right before their eyes. Not even if they had the most powerful wizard fighting for their sakes.

Luckily, the journey towards King's Cross Station was uneventful but colourful. The five seventh year students began to appreciate the journey back, as it gave them, more than anything else, a chance to catch up with each other, which they neglected to do a little at the castle because of the four recent deaths, which had affected them very badly, and also the stack of work which the pressure of N.E.W.T.s made the professors give them "for practise". They were now fast approaching the most important exam of their magical education, which would dictate their future job opportunities once they've graduated. Though many of their classmates voiced out the opinion that, with the current war going on, there seemed little choice in terms of occupation, but their parents would counter back, "Always keep for a rainy day." And so, grumbling and groaning, the seventh years were glad to have a two-week break before lessons began their final pace of intensity and they were thrown into full steam mood towards N.E.W.T.s.

The Marauders and Lily, along with the Prefects, were the last ones to leave through the magical ticket barrier, transporting them back into the Muggle world at King's Cross. After greeting "Happy Easter" to each other, the fifth and half the sixth year Prefects strolled towards their respective parents waiting anxiously beyond the barrier. The rest of them journeyed a little further serenely, until they reached a deserted back lane where no Muggle was in sight.

"Do you prefer Side-Along Apparition, Lily? You've never been to my place before so you might get lost." On Lily's energetic shake of her head, James nodded. She was always independent, wanting to try everything herself first before accepting help. "OK then, just focus on 'The Potters' residence, Godric's Hollow' as your destination, Lily. Don't worry, we'd be there in a jiffy," he assured her as the rest of the party Disapparated to their destinations with a faint 'pop'.

"We?" Lily's curiosity piqued up at once at the mention of another person.

"Yes. Sirius and I. Didn't I tell you he'd be coming to stay with me too? Oh…" comprehension dawned on his face, which turned sheepish a second later. "It probably slipped my mind then. Sorry I didn't inform you earlier. Well, Sirius said it would be the last time he stayed with me. After all, he's got his own place now. You probably know that, right?" Lily nodded at that. She'd heard them talking about it during the Start-of-Term feast last year. "He just doesn't want to stay by himself this time, and with the both of us, it would be just nice. Remus said he'd pop around often too, as often as his parents can spare him. Peter won't be around that often, though. His mother loves him too much," he chuckled at that. Lily joined in.

"Right then, we shouldn't keep Sirius wanting. He'd be so worried about us, especially in dangerous times like this… Come on, then," James beckoned Lily, wanting her to Disapparate first, to make sure that she was safe. She did, and James followed immediately.

* * *

Sitting down after an early dinner by the roaring fire, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were talking lightly as they relieved their burden of responsibilities behind for the moment, relaxing and enjoying the times they had together. They knew that soon, they would be graduating and moving on into the adult world, and they would scarcely see each other again. The last of their school days were dwindling before their very eyes, yet they could do nothing to stop it. Therefore, they chose the next best choice, to seize the day as it came. Carpe diem. They might never be able to duplicate the moment again, and quality time together was more precious now that their lives were constantly under threats. 

Remus was looking pale and peaky, as was usual when full moon approaches. Nevertheless, he participated in their conversations normally, never letting his lycanthropy disable him in any way, except the once a month visit to the Shrieking Shack. Other than that, he dreaded adult life. He was able to attend Hogwarts because of Dumbledore's goodness. Would Dumbledore's goodness still be able to provide for him once he had graduated and left Hogwarts, the only place he had real friends? Friends who truly cared for his well-being, friends who didn't shy away from him because of his problem.

He knew that the relationship between the Marauders was forever, but he also knew that adult life meant they couldn't be together as they were now. Looking at James and Lily, they'd most likely be as engrossed with each other as ever. Not that James had neglected him, Merlin, no. It's just… It'd be… different. For all he knew, James and Lily might even end up married and start a family of their own! They were certainly acting like an old married couple by now, the way they were hanging all over each other. Remus smiled lightly at that thought. And Sirius… Well, Remus didn't know, Sirius never talked about the future. He seemed to take life a bit too easy. And Peter was unsure too. But Remus couldn't blame Peter. He was about as fast as a snail, and not as smart as the three of them. It took both James and Sirius to teach him the complex Animagus transformation, which even they mastered with difficulty, but it was still an amazing feat, considering the magic involved. It wasn't surprising that Peter was focusing more on N.E.W.T.s than future prospects.

As for himself, he didn't know. His condition will most assuredly handicap him wherever he go, except Hogwarts. He was a werewolf, a creature of the night. Who would employ him? He felt trapped. He was possibly the only werewolf that ever attended Hogwarts. A unique case. Sadly, he was able to complete his schooling, but unable to use his skills for the greater benefit of the wizarding world. Maybe, just maybe, Dumbledore might have something in store for him. He was kind, considerate, and wise. He'd find a way.

His eyes strayed away towards the window and saw the crimson sun setting. Getting up, he walked across the living room and looked out. James, Lily and Sirius silently filed up behind him. It was a beautiful thing, sunset. Its red rays splayed out like a fan from a red hemisphere before dipping slowly down the horizon. A second before it completely vanished, the sun looked like a glimmer of hope to all, calling, "I'll be back tomorrow. For now, let the darkness ensue." And then, darkness covered the earth. It was an inevitable cycle, but light would come again, as promised. It never failed them before.

Remus gave a sigh, and turned back. He was not at all surprised to see the occupants of the house behind him, three pairs of eyes transfixed at the same image that played before his just moments ago. He held out his hands, with an odd half-smile on his lips. The others copied him. It would be a sight to see if any visitor came across the four adults in a circle, joining hands, standing beside the living room window in silence, looking at each other in turn.

The moment broke when Remus cleared his throat and said, "Well, I'd better be Apparating to Hogsmeade now, before the moon rises. See you in a bit," he added to his fellow Marauders. And with a "See you tomorrow, Lily", he exited the house, turned gracefully a few paces away from the Potters' door and Disapparated.

Sirius turned and spoke, "Well, James, we must get ready. I'll see you in the morning, Lily. Excuse me." He hurried upstairs to prepare himself before departing for tonight's full moon, leaving the two Heads behind. They followed him upstairs slowly. On the way, James caught sight of a moving black-and-white picture of the four Marauders when they were sixteen, just before Hogwarts released the fifth years for their summer holidays. A smile curled on his lips as he strayed into his memories.

"Remember fifth year, Lily?" he asked with a grin. "You shouted at me like there was no tomorrow. '_I don't want you to make him apologise! You're as bad as him!_'" he mimicked perfectly. Lily smiled and squeezed his hand. "Merlin, Lily, was I really so bad?"

"Nah. I was just angry about how you treated him like dirt under your shoes. And how you treated me like some kind of damsel in distress. I like to fight my battles alone first. I thought I had the last word there. Then you came along and butted in. Besides, I was also only sixteen then. Fiery tempered, as I once heard Sirius say vaguely. Plus you didn't show your caring and compassionate side to anyone outside your circle of friends."

"True. But I think I deserved that. If it weren't for you, Lily, I might have gone on to be an 'arrogant bullying toerag', eh?" his playful tone earned a reproachful and painful "James! Is it your mission tonight to quote what I said two years ago?"

"Probably," he replied to his girlfriend cheekily. Lily slapped him lightly on his arm. James laughed lightly as he continued, "Now where was I? Oh yes…"

"Down memory lane now, are we, Potter?" she smirked impishly, as they entered the room they both shared. "Go further back, to first year, when you accidentally-on-purpose hexed Snape for calling me a Mudblood so that you could be my hero and hope that I'll say yes to you asking me out about five seconds afterwards… only to get hexed in return by Snape when I stunned you with my answer. You couldn't even react in time to block his curse and protect yourself. I thought that you would be kind of used to casting a shield charm by then."

"Oh, come now, Lily," James protested loudly. "At least I've never manhandled you before, not like some other boys who'll never grow up. My dad taught me not to. Besides, that curse used by Snape was really advanced Dark magic. As far as I saw, only seventh year Slytherins had that proficiency in the Dark Arts before Snivelly… Sorry Lily… Snape came trudging along."

"I agree on that, which… is probably why I hated it when you duelled him so often and so determinedly with him over and over again. Not to mention two-on-one. That's… not very nice."

"Well, considering his capabilities in the Dark Arts area, I'd say that we're evenly matched," James told Lily stoutly as he changed into a robe that clung to him loosely, one he had been donning ever since he started transforming into Prongs. It was much more comfortable walking in them too. "The Dark Arts knows no bounds, Lily. If Voldemort was outnumbered twenty-to-one, it'll still be a fair fight. They use anything and everything it takes to become all powerful and immortal, while we know our limits, and stay our ground. It doesn't take a lot to succumb to the Dark side. Once you're there, you'll find out that you're so unstoppable and invincible, but you never stop to think what you have lost. Humanity. Compassion. Forgiveness. Mercy. Humility. Love. Dark powers are like a drug you are bound to be addicted to."

"How I hope now that you've shown this side of you sooner. You could have just possibly saved six years of fruitless attempts and broken hearts. The good side of you is what we all wanted out of James Potter. Instead, he became the biggest troublemaker in the history of Hogwarts!"

"But of course! That was my cover. Agent Potter at your service, ma'am." He kissed her hand gallantly, much to the amusement of both, then straightened up. "And now you just couldn't stop liking me the way you do, can you?" he teased.

"I don't like you anymore, James," Lily suddenly voiced out, looking straight at James.

A long pause ensue. When James found his voice, it came out as a slightly strangled "Oh?" All the colour left his face. It was a totally out-of-the-blue response. He had only meant it as a joke. And now, after all they've been through, she…

Lily came up to him, touched his cheek and whispered softly, "I love you."

It was like fireworks exploding in front of his eyes. Whatever he expected, it certainly wasn't this. _Damn, and I thought I wanted to say it first! But now that I know how she feels, I can finally say the same without fearing the consequences_, James thought vaguely. Lily, on the other hand, was closely observing James's face for a reaction to her confession. She was relieved when James hugged her to his chest tightly.

"Merlin, Lily, you stole my line," he said cheekily, happy that she felt the same way. He then embraced her tightly. "And I love you too," he added quietly, before kissing her, full on the lips.

"It's such a relief to say the word, to be quite honest," Lily returned quietly when they broke the kiss, her emeralds shining sparklingly. "I've realised for the past few weeks that 'like' is becoming a weaker and weaker word to describe how I feel about you. We've been through so much, and we've thrived and the bond between us grew stronger with each trial. I love you so much, James Potter. Would you object if I say that I want to be with you forever?"

"Reading my mind, Lily?" James grinned happily. He kissed her temple before continuing, "Merlin, I've been dreaming of this day for ages. I always thought I fancied you a little, but when you let me in, I couldn't help but love you. Who could, when you're such an angel?"

She smiled glowingly at him. "Flatterer. Sweet words don't work on me."

"I am being quite truthful. You are my world, my everything. You are all I want, and I want it forever, if you let me."

"Yes! Yes, James!" she whispered energetically. Both of them were beside themselves with felicity flowing through their veins. They remained locked in a tight embrace for quite a while, until Sirius knocked on the door and said through the wood, "James, I'm ready. I'll be going to Moony first, OK?"

They broke apart, each looking at the other intently. "Sirius is pretty sensitive now," Lily smirked, then whispered, "Go on, James. Remus needs you. I shall be up till you come back, to make sure you are all right. You won't blame me for being silly, will you?" Lily asked, unwilling to let him go but knew that she must.

"No, love, just as you didn't blame me for doing this for Remus," James answered lovingly, brushing a strand of her crimson lock back from her face. "You complete me, Lily Evans, like no one else does. I love you."

And there they stood, two young adults who not only understood, but also respected each other's decisions, trusting one another to do the right thing. At that moment, they realised, just as James said, that they completed each other. It was the most magical moment of all.

"Be safe. I'll always be here. For you," were her parting words. "And I you," James replied. They shared a deep kiss before James descended the stairs and Disapparated with a 'pop' to the Shrieking Shack. James was glad that he finally had the love of the woman he adored in return.

– _To Be Continued –_


	12. Visions and Dreams

**A Legacy of Love**

Chapter 12: Visions and Dreams  


May came, bringing with them the late spring showers, and many a day would often find the sky dark grey with rain clouds, threatening to spill. But this was the least of all concerns to the students studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry then. Between the terror caused by the rise of Voldemort and, in the fifth and seventh years' case, O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, while it was the end-of-year exams for the rest, petty things such as this rarely got noticed by the majority of the student populace. Rather, they were trying to stay awake as late as possible gobbling up as much information from the various textbooks, reference books and notes as possible, trying to scrape every last bit of them in a furtive attempt to pass the exams, if not with flying colours, at least with an 'A', Acceptable. Of course, tradition called for a roaring trade of illegal or fake brain-boosting items during this period. It seemed inevitable that these businesses will never be able to be stomped out completely, yet it wasn't for lack of trying. The Head Boy, Head Girl and Prefects from various Houses, along with the Professors, had a hard time stopping all these illegal trades, possibly because some of the Prefects were confiscating it for their personal use, or to resell it at a lower price.

The five friends, however, were untroubled by all these going-ons raging within the school. Well known throughout Hogwarts as the best students of the year, well, except Peter, but he had help, so he was usually fine, they continued their daily work in their own paces, appalled at the frenzy their fellow classmates were displaying. Indeed, more than once, fifth and seventh years were coming up to them and demanding to know why they were so cool about N.E.W.T.s when the rest of them were already dying even before the actual exams. Madam Pomfrey was near tears as she was busy feeding practically every fifth and seventh year student in the school with a Calming Draught, while looking as if she could use them as well.

Yet, Lily was the one who actually knew the truth. She knew that the Marauders weren't unaffected at all by the looming examinations. They just didn't show as much pressure as anybody else, and coupled with the fact that they, especially James and Sirius, were naturally smart, they really didn't need to study as hard as the rest of the school. Lily had to give them that. They had natural magical abilities. _Especially one of the two who worked his magic into my heart, it seems, _she thought, smiling.

Now the Marauders, to the surprise of everyone, and a very disapproving Madam Pince, frequented the library very often with Lily, who was already a regular visitor with Remus. "To study", the three more mischievous Marauders answered together, smiling angelically. But according to the disgusted librarian, they talked more than they read, and talked louder than she allowed, which wasn't really saying something as everyone knew that Madam Irma Pince was _very _strict in the library, in fact the strictest librarian that ever existed. She had to shush them up a fair few times, even threatening permanent expulsion from the library. This went on until she finally and exasperatedly cast the strongest Silencing Charm at one of the secluded sections in the library and ordered them to use it every time they _had _to visit her precious library. And so, the Marauders had found their own little spot of heaven in the library for the first time in their lives. For the record, the only time James, Sirius and Peter had ever entered the library was during second year when they insisted on helping their werewolf friend, Remus, and did research on ways to cure werewolf bites, despite Remus's sad declaration that his parents had gone through the same thing and had achieved nothing. That experience had Madam Pince scarred for life, and she was utterly relieved when they didn't visit again for the next four and a half years, not even for O.W.L.s.

So there they were, on a Saturday afternoon, in their little comfy spot, with Lily and Remus studying off the Transfiguration textbook while James and Sirius took turns quizzing Peter and themselves about various facts and theories about Charms. Thank God all five of them only took five N.E.W.T.s subjects each. All of them were sensible enough to play to their strengths and took as few subjects as possible, but enough for them to get their dream jobs.

James yawned and rumpled up his hair. "I'm bored. I already know all this stuff."

Lily and Remus looked up as one from the books which they were burying their noses in, and told him warily, waggling their fingers, "Ah, James, don't even go there. Remember what happened last time."

"Hey, hey, wasn't it supposed to be me?" Sirius interjected. "I was supposed to be the immature one. I got more detention than James anyway." Lily was half-exasperated by his tone of pride as he spoke of his detentions like they were his greatest achievements, which was, in a sense. _After all, this is Sirius we are talking about_. "Since he is Head Boy, bloody git only got _two _detentions all year. Can you believe it? _Two! _What kind of a Marauder is that? And one was because I dragged him in to suffer, or enjoy, with me!"

"Oh ha ha, Padfoot. Just because I'm not so, ah, catchable anymore means that I have better ways of avoiding and dodging detention, you great prat. It doesn't necessarily mean that I have lost my touch."

"Yeah, and the fact that Miss Head Girl is, unfortunately, his girlfriend, I guess she keeps him in line then," Sirius muttered into Remus's ear. He grinned tolerably and returned to his book.

"OK, I am officially bored. Anyone up for a walk?" James asked the group at large, then turned to said girlfriend. "Lily? Please?"

"I'm still here, you know. _And _I am your best mate and brother. _And you just dumped me for your girlfriend_!" Sirius cried the last part out in a teary voice while he faked crying. The other four laughed. James chortled, "No, no, it's not like that Sirius, it's just that I _know _you'd definitely come along with me, won't you buddy?" When Sirius nodded his head enthusiastically, James laughed again. "Damn it, Sirius, you remind me so much of Padfoot when you nod like that." To which his best friend replied smoothly, "Hey, what can I say? I AM Padfoot, in case you haven't noticed." "No, I mean, you remind me of your Animagus form, Padfoot." At Sirius's motion to interrupt, he added, rolling his eyes, "You know what I mean. Anyway, I also know that my beautiful lady won't be that easy to persuade. Even Remus is easier to work on than her, though they are both as studious and geeky." This earned him two reproachful looks and two simultaneous "Hey I take offence to that, you know?"

"Right, right… So, COME ON EVERYBODY, UH HUH, UH HUH," Sirius sang in a very off-key voice as he swayed his hips in an extremely unbecoming manner while proceeding to 'help' Remus pack up his things so that it would be faster. "How can you stand him for seven years?" Lily muttered jokingly to James out of the corner of her mouth so that the person in question would not hear. James looked at Sirius before he answered, matching her whisper, "You live and learn, Lily, you live and learn. Especially with someone like Padfoot. Can't live with him, can't live without him." They all exited the library (to the great relief of Madam Pince) and went to Gryffindor Tower to deposit their school bags before descending to the Entrance Hall and out into the grounds. The day was thankfully bright, and they took a lazed walk around the great lake where the Giant Squid resided.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter were talking animatedly about food, girls, and Quidditch, while James and Lily lagged behind, wanting some quality time to themselves. For a while, they walked side by side in silence, revelling in each other's presence. Then James spoke, "Time flies, eh, Lily? It's seems like only yesterday when I got on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, being Sorted, becoming so thoroughly besotted by you, getting my first detention – it was a double detention with Sirius, mind you – and now here I am, in my seventh and final year, Head Boy, top of every class, and in the arms of the woman I have come to cherish and love more than life itself. Who would've known that this would happen?"

Lily smiled. "Indeed, James. This is the most magical thing that has ever happened to me, James. You. Not even my feelings when I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter could rival this. I am so glad that I have you." James slipped his arm around Lily's waist as she did the same, walking in perfect resonance. They snuggled closed towards each other as they continued walking behind the trio in front.

"Have you ever thought about the future?" Lily suddenly asked. James glanced sideways at her, replying, "Of course I have. Thought about it every day of my life. Would you like to hear it?" They had caught up with the trio, who had seated themselves under their favourite beech tree. The five of them were the only teenagers spotted on the grounds, for the rest of the school was holed up either in their common room, the library, empty classrooms, or badgering the Professors about something they didn't understand. James and Lily followed suit, sitting down under the giant tree that held so many memories of theirs, though still a little apart from the rest. "Lovers," Sirius snorted to Remus and Peter. The latter snickered a little. Soon, they were absorbed once again in their discussions about whether the Professors were secretly in love with each other, gossiping and pairing off the teachers one by one, the most ridiculous being Professor Vector with Professor Flitwick. "Some things never change," James told Lily, gesturing towards Sirius, Remus and Peter. Both laughed loudly, but only Remus seemed to have heard their laughter, as Sirius was arguing with Peter that Professor Slughorn liked Sprout, not McGonagall.

"So, about my future then?" James turned his head enquiringly towards Lily. She nodded. "Say, twenty years from now?" Again, she nodded. "I see the two of us married together, living in our house at Godric's Hollow. We'd wake up together in the morning, side by side. I'd tuck your hair behind your ear and kiss you good morning. Unfortunately, our youngest daughter will come running into our room, sopping wet, screaming about how one of her brothers had poured water on her to wake her up. Did I tell you that our sons were so mischievous that they would even play tricks on their young sister? They take after their dad, that's all I'm going to say." Lily playfully hit his arm. He ducked the flaying hand laughingly and ran. As expected, she got up and ran after him, with Sirius making loud tutting noises at the couple. "What an embarrassment," he remarked to Remus and Peter. The former of the two shot back, "Look who's talking." Sirius stared and said, "Oh, man, Moony, you're so going to get it." But Remus was already feet away, taunting Sirius to "come and get him". They wrestled each other to the ground when Sirius finally caught up with Remus, jokingly mad at his friend for calling him immature.

Lily, however, did not have the same luck. James, after a while, disappeared from her sight, and somehow managed to creep up behind her and grab her waist with his strong arms. She screamed in reflex and tried to punch whoever was behind her, only relaxing when James whispered in her ear, "Got you!" She breathed a sigh of relief and scolded him, "Don't ever scare me like that again." "Whatever the lady says," he bowed in agreement. They returned to the shadow of the beech tree, where Sirius and Remus were still tumbling over each other, trying to get the upperhand, much to the amusement of one Peter Pettigrew, who was cheering and egging them on. They sat down again, and James wondered, "Where was I?" "Suffering from STM, James?" Lily asked innocently sweet. "STM? What is STM?" James inquired confusedly. His girlfriend smiled mischievously and answered, "Short Term Memory, you dolt." James cocked his head, pretending to think, before pulling a straight face and said, "Yeah, maybe I am. I don't even recall who you are."

She laughed her crystalline laugh, the laugh James liked so much. He joined in. He finally remembered. "Our little Potters. Yep. So, our youngest girl comes screaming about our boys bullying her. Luckily, our eldest would always be there to keep them in line, along with us, though I doubt I did much except passed on the Marauding genes to them. Yes, every single one of them shall continue on the Potter destiny of mischief making and intelligence, and pure goodness of their hearts. They didn't mean any harm, Lily. And our eldest daughter is the most responsible of all. It is rather expected that the eldest daughter of a witch takes after her mother. She'd tell them sternly, like their mother used to tell off their father that 'You're way out of line, you two!' Ooo, would they employ the puppy eye treatment they have seen me give you when I plead guilty to their sister. She'd try to look stern, but would give up after a while, and merely warn the younger brothers not to tease their youngest sibling too much, and that if they continued like that, they'd end up in McGonagall's office sooner or later."

"Now this is the part where the two younger brother and sister would beg her and the older brother for stories in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our eldest is a fifth year, and needless to say, a Prefect, again just like her mother." Lily smiled and shook her head in exasperation. "The first boy is a second year, but is already rivalling his father and godfather's detention records. And, boy, did he have a genius in mischief-making! Someday or the other, he'd inherit the Marauder's Map and my invisibility cloak, or perhaps his sister should get it. Did I tell you that, in spite of her tough and by-the-book exterior, she's actually the mastermind of most of the new generation of Marauders' pranks? One thing for sure is that she knows how to do it and not get into trouble. And she knows where to draw the line. She is so cool. After all, she is our daughter."

"So they'd launch into a tale of how their Head of House (for they are both in Gryffindor, of course) is so strict that she never let down her bun in all their schooling years, and that she was fair to everyone, but sometimes a little hard on her own House to show that she wasn't a softie, but ultimately she had our best interests at heart. For, they would say, what better place was it to make mistakes and have someone correct them? Even our boys would agree with their sister. And our youngest would declare, "Mummy and daddy must have such fun there, for they met each other at Hogwarts, despite what's-her-name McGonagall."

Here, Lily blushed. James laughed at her. "Oh, Lily, you blush, but isn't it true? And then all four children would bear down upon us and beg us to recount our story, which they have listened to many times, yet never get tired of it. That's because it was so colourful and so interesting, that mummy dearest rejected papa for a full _six years_!"

"But, Lily, do you know what the best part is?" he questioned, looking deep into her almond-shaped green eyes with his hazel ones. Lily replied without a doubt, "The part where we would wake up together. I know, James, because after all these months of waking up in your arms, so comforted and so secured, I can't imagine life without that anymore. Waking up next to you every morning reminds me that life is worth living every day, because of your existence."

They stayed in comfortable silence for a few moments, savouring each other's warmth and just being together. James broke the silence. "How about yours? Tell me." "Me? I didn't say that I'd tell," Lily baited him. James immediately showed his famous puppy eye look. "Please, Lily. Please… Look, I'm even saying please. I told you mine, so please tell me yours. Pretty pretty please?"

She melted and relented under his look. "All right all right. I'll tell." He grinned cockily, then lay down on the grass, sprawled out, and looked at her smilingly. Lily understood wordlessly, and she plopped down beside him. He gathered her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling closer to him and began her tale.

"I see us at our home, somewhere quiet and calm. Our two children – one boy, one girl – would be surrounding us, never leaving us alone until bedtime. They are just maturing into teenagers, and are curious about so many things. Boy, did we have a tough time restraining their curiosity. Or rather, _I _had a tough time, since their daddy, instead of checking their behaviour, was actually not only encouraging it, but teaching them the so-called art of the Marauders. Pity me, who had to deal with letters and letters of Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall, our Head of House, about how our boy had blown up a toilet, or how our girl managed to sneak out into Hogsmeade late at night and got bloody addicted to Honeydukes chocolate, until the Flumes got suspicious of the mysterious disappearance of their chocolate in the middle of the night and with money in their place, for however naughty our children are, they have good sense and morals, and will never disappoint their parents. Though I'd have to be the one writing to them telling them to behave themselves or they wouldn't get pocket money to spend at Hogsmeade ever again if they didn't behave themselves. Troublemakers." They both smiled at the last part.

"But then, my husband would walk in, kiss me and tell me that he loves me, like he did on every single day of our marriage. He makes me forget about all my worries and woes about our children or our lives. And he'd comfort and hold me in his arms. I find his embrace particularly soothing and relaxing that I never want to let go. Well, it is. And after all these years, I am still like a late teenage girl, awaiting for my first kiss from the man I truly love. God, James, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Lily. I really look forward to starting a new life with you. Right now, our world is too screwed up. But together, we would be able to make it a better place. And hopefully by then, Voldemort would be destroyed. We'd finally be able to live our lives in peace, only caring about the young men and women who would possibly steal our children's hearts away."

A splash and a triumphed laugh prompted them to look in the direction of the lake. Sirius was jumping around in his hyperactive mood, raising his hands in victory at having finally managed to dump Remus into the lake. Peter had run up to him offering his congratulations the second Sirius succeeded in his 'mission'. Sirius was so busy cheering with Peter at his elbow, he didn't notice that Remus had already swum back to the shore and, with an almighty tug, sent Sirius crashing into the lake as well, but not before he had grabbed Peter by the shoulder to stop his fall. Peter, being the less athletic one, was of course pulled into the lake together with an even louder splash. There they were, three teenagers splashing in the water, watched by their two friends, living out their last days of childhood, innocence, and protection.

_Let them laugh_, Lily thought. _It is so refreshing that, despite the dark times we face, there is still hope, and happiness, and laughter, and joy in this world._

– _To Be Continued –_


	13. I'll Love You Forever

**A Legacy of Love**

Chapter 13: I'll Love You Forever

Sirius let out a whoop of joy all of a sudden. "N.E.W.T.s are over at last! At long last, I could breath the fresh air, I could taste the delicious adrenaline in my blood, I could live life as it could be lived…"

"Heavens, Sirius, N.E.W.T.s ended a bloody two weeks ago. Must we be reminded every single day of our subsequent life?" Remus told him exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. "And I thought Lily and I were the_studious and geeky ones_, eh Prongs?"

Over his shoulder, James rolled _his _eyes at Remus. "Do you have to quote that, Remus?" amidst Sirius's protests of "Hey, watch who you're calling studious and geeky! You're insulting my Marauding pride!" Lily cut in, "Yeah, yeah we all know that Sirius's Marauding pride only involves not studying at all and getting the most detentions at Hogwarts. Going to miss Filch any time soon, Sirius?" Remus, seizing the chance, told her mysteriously, "He always had a thing for Filch, that's why he likes annoying Madam Pince so much, cause he knows they have something going on." Lily laughed out loud at that 'incredible' idea.

James pushed Remus away jokingly while putting a protective arm around Lily, "Moony, my friend, I absolutely forbid you to poison my girlfriend's mind. She's so _so_ innocent you know." "Ooo, doing the knight in shining armour act yet again? James, my friend, drop it," Remus mimicked him perfectly. James scowled.

Lily only laughed off the James-Remus verbal lolly and suddenly sighed, "I just can't believe that today's the last day of Hogwarts. We've spent seven years of our lives here, and it's about to end. I'm going to miss Hogwarts terribly. It just won't be the same again even if we ever come back." The others nodded solemnly. They were leaving Hogwarts. They were closing the chapter of their school life and starting their adult life. It never felt more real than now, when they were all on the brink of graduation.

* * *

The Leaving Feast took place as usual, with red and gold decorations inside the Great Hall. Gryffindor had won both the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup, just as two Gryffindors had managed to snag the Head Boy and Head Girl positions that year. The Gryffindor table, indeed, were the most raucous table of all, partying and celebrating their double victory a la Marauders, which obviously meant making as much noise and commotion as possible. Even McGonagall tried but failed to put on her famous death stare at her House table, for want of stopping herself bursting out grinning in the middle of handing out punishments, as she was, after all, really glad that her House came out victorious this year, in spite of housing the four Marauders. Many would hear her chuckle about "those trouble-makers" as she recalled fond memories of them later in life (remember the scene where James had had to confess his "undying love" to McGonagall in sixth year? Yep, that was her favourite moment, actually). They were the only ones who could battle through and shatter her strict and emotionless demeanour. They were the only students who could make her laugh, not merely smile. And anyway, what was the use of handing out detentions to seventh years who were already going to leave the school? 

"Here's to a brilliant after-school life!" Sirius roared, being the most energetic and hyperactive one, as usual. A good many seventh years toasted to that. "And here's to the most brilliant Headmaster of Hogwarts ever existed, Albus Dumbledore!" Up at the high table, Dumbledore heard this. He smiled and raised his glass in acknowledgement as the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws raised their glasses, even the once timid looking first years, and shouted together, "To Albus Dumbledore!" and drank their pumpkin juice deeply.

"And here's to Minerva McGonagall -"

"Black, that's enough toasts for the day, don't you think? Who, may I ask, laced Black's drink with Firewhiskey?" the sharp voice of the Deputy Headmistress rang through the Great Hall, and everyone laughed appreciatively at McGonagall's rare humour. Slughorn even leaned over and boomed, "Good one, Minerva! Good one!"

"Aww, man… What is a man going to do if he isn't allowed to toast?" Sirius pretended to pout like a small child. "Minerva, sweet, you're no fun," he said under his breath so that only the Marauders and Lily could hear him. As one, they burst out laughing uncontrollably at the way Sirius whispered, "Minerva, sweet."

"Merlin, I can't believe that my best friend is going for older women. Even worse, he's hitting on the strictest Professor at Hogwarts! Mate, must it be McGonagall?" James pretended to pat Sirius's shoulder sympathetically. "You could always switch your attention back to eating your heart out, you know."

"What? NO! I DON'T WANT TO EAT MY HEART OUT! I'LL DIE THAT WAY! NO WAY ON EARTH! PLEASE!"

"Padfoot,_calm down_! It's just an expression, for Merlin's sake. You are so clueless sometimes. I wonder if McGonagall was right and someone actually spiked your juice with something sinister. What I meant was you could always eat to… err…"

"…your heart's content?" Lily supplied. James nodded with thanks. The effect obviously wore off on Sirius because he came out of his 'cowered' state and commented briskly, "Now that's more like it. 'Eating your heart out.' Hah. Didn't make any sense why I would want to eat my heart out. OK, wait… What's on the plates in front of me? Food! Woohoo! There's food! Look, Peter, food! Whee!" He quickly piled so much food on his plate that he vanished from James and Lily's sights. They were sitting opposite him, and could still hear tell-tale sounds of Sirius's jaw working frantically through the heap/mass he collected on his plate several seconds before, for all it was the last thing he was going to be granted to do. Shaking his head, James went back to his dinner, all the while pondering how best to get Lily alone so that he could speak to her concerning a matter that he had been thinking about a lot lately. He had to get it out before they had officially left Hogwarts. He somehow had the nagging feeling that his victory in this mysterious mission could only be made possible tonight, of all nights and of all days that they had had. A gut feeling, if you will. _Deep breath, James, deep breath._

Opposite him, Remus and Peter had apparently gotten into an argument with Sirius because his mountain of food had crashed into both their plates when it tumbled down the heap or mass or whatever you call it. The three of them, or, at least, Sirius and Remus, were arguing about who's fault it really was, and Peter merely chirped in a word or two between every two or three sentences, making himself scarce in the two friends' argument. James smiled at his friends' behaviours. They weren't his good friends for nothing. But when it comes down to one of them, it would definitely be... _Sirius, definitely Sirius. He is my best mate. Hell, he is almost my brother, the brother I never had. It must be him then. Remus and Peter can be the other two, But Sirius will definitely be the principal one._

He blurted out quite suddenly and out-of-the-blue, "Lily, come for a walk with me after the feast? I need to tell you something important." Lily looked at her boyfriend curiously. He seemed nervous, unsure, but pleading at the same time. She couldn't help but grin at him.

"Merlin, James, you look so cute when you do that," she said, laughing, before she continued in an inquisitive tone, "OK, I'll come. What's it about, though?"

James hesitated. He didn't want to spoil his perfect plan. Unconsciously, he put his hand into his pocket and felt the hard box still secured in it. _Stop worrying, and stop being so nervous, goddamn it! Just ask her out already. It's not like you've never done it before… and suffered six years of rejection for it. Loads of experience you have_, he scolded himself. "Um… Can I tell you after this? I sort of… well, just come with me, all right? I'll tell you everything afterwards, outside."

"OK," Lily replied automatically, putting all her faith in him. "Good, now let us finish our last feast at Hogwarts as students. I can't believe Hogwarts is over for us already!" James exclaimed. "Me personal favourite roast chicken! Only the House-Elves of Hogwarts could get it to taste so… so… chickeny! Well, apart from my mum, at least."

"Hang on, hang on. Is that even a word? Chickeny?" Remus asked dumbfounded. "Where the heck did you get that from? That just sounds so wrong! Chickeny. Hah."

James retorted back, "Can't a man invent a word? Besides, I can't find another word that fits so well. Tasty and yummy and nice are just so… general. I want a special word for this flavour. So, there!"

All too soon, the last course of the meal disappeared away, and everyone looked expectantly at their Headmaster as he got to his feet and made his end-of-year speech.

"Another year has passed. I hope that your brains are a little fuller than it was last year. To the seventh years, I wish you good luck in your journey henceforth. Though the Professors and myself will no longer be there to guide you, we trust that you all have grown into matured and able adults. We hope that, with your education at Hogwarts completed, you will be able to not only exercise your magical abilities, but also to control it. Your abilities are not to be misused into most grievous accounts, and, with the rise of Voldemort, such assets are more important than ever. Let us, therefore, use what we have to fight for and maintain a peaceful world, where everyone will be able to live in harmony and not in despair."

"To the younger years, I hope that you all will have a nice summer, or as nice as you can get, to get your brains arranged and compressed so that when you return next year, hopefully you'll have room for more lessons but still keep your previous knowledge. The main point of Hogwarts is, after all, education, and we sincerely hope that, while we do our part as teachers, you do not forget to play your role as students as well."

"Now, as I understand, the House Cup must not be forgotten. Let me briefly recount the House positions. Hufflepuff in fourth, Ravenclaw in third, Slytherin in second, and, last but most assuredly not least, Gryffindor in first place! Congratulations Gryffindor!" All the students from the three House tables (except Slytherin) stood up and, as McGonagall held up the giant golden House Cup, threw their pointed wizard hats into the air, celebrating Gryffindor's victory. In the flurry of hats, cheers and hugs, James's fingers were interlaced with Lily's. They fitted perfectly, and so did their owners. It was time, time to confront and fight for his destiny.

After the excitement and war cries had subsided, Dumbledore's voice once more resonated through the Hall, "All right, you are dismissed for bed now. Remember that the Hogwarts Express will pull out of Hogsmeade station at exactly eleven o'clock tomorrow. And as I am sure that no one wants to stay at Hogwarts over the summer holidays (not that we have the accommodations to, anyway, but that's entirely beside the point), therefore, off to bed you go! Parties may be held at your own risks. The Hogwarts Express waits for no one. Off you go then."

Benches scraped the floor as the students got up, ready to turn in for the night, except the Gryffindors, who were obviously still very much alert and awake, only waiting for the Marauders' annual end-of-year party at the Common Room. Lily excused herself to go to the bathroom for a while, and not a minute too soon, for Sirius sidled up to him at that precise moment.

"Party, Prongs! Come on now, Gryffindor Common Room!" Sirius called over the deafening dim of the students all walking out of the Hall and to the Grand Staircase as Dumbledore dismissed them. "It's our last night. We're going to have a blast tonight and exit the school with a bang!"

"Erm… No, you go on with it Sirius. I'm sure you can handle it with Moony and the rest. I just, err… need a couple of minutes with Lily. I need to speak to her." When Sirius started to protest that James always "needs a couple of minutes with Lily", James interrupted, "It's urgent. It's… different this time. I'll tell you all about it when I return to the party tonight, all right? I promise it will only take a maximum of half an hour. No more than that, Sirius. You have my word."

Reluctantly, Sirius gave in and trudged back to Remus and Peter. The three of them traipsed down to the kitchens where they planned to nick food for the parties, Lily rejoined James pretty soon after. "What is it with Sirius? He doesn't look too happy when I saw him with Remus and Peter on the way to the kitchens. Were they going to nick food for the traditional end-of-year party?"

James took her hand as he led her outdoors. "Well, yeah. I told them to go on. They'd do fine without me. I just want to steal you away for a while. We'll be back in time for the party, don't worry."

James and Lily strolled towards their spot near the lake, the spot they so often frequented. The sky was littered with stars, glittering like jewels, as it was a new moon day. James guided Lily nervously, all the while hiding his left hand in his pocket, clutching an object that Lily was oblivious to, clutching so hard that his knuckles turned white. Unexpectedly, his father's words came back and haunt him.

_When the right time comes…_

James was grinding his teeth in his nervousness. Tonight was the big night. The big night that will determine his future forever. One way or the other, he had to know.

_I trust you to make your own decisions…_

Yes, he had made the crucial decision. For his part, he was ready. Yet, will she accept it?

_And take the right steps to secure your happiness…_

He would accept her decision, no matter what. He knew that she loved him, the same way he knew that he loved her. If she should only accept it in five, ten, or even fifteen years down the road, he would wait for her.

_And I shall accept them whole-heartedly, without question…_

He knew that he would have both his parents' blessings in this bravest venture he was about to make. They have always treated him like an adult, and trusted him to do the right things. He will now go forth, and live his life, no longer for anyone, but for himself. They would be so proud. He knew they would. They had always been.

_It is your future, so live it the way you want it to be, not how society dictates it to be…_

He didn't care what society dictates. All he knew was he had this right, to lay down himself to the woman he loved, and be loved in return. He didn't care one whit about the society's reaction. He only cared about the reactions of those who cared about him, and he knew that they would support his decision, come what may.

They had reached their magical spot, where the stars glowed down at them at their brightest. Its many lights were reflected on the lake, creating an illusion of being in a glittering atmosphere. Lily turned back to James, her eyes now full of curiosity. "James, why did you bring me here? Is there something important?"

James replied seriously, "Yes, Lily, it is something of extreme importance." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Lily, you know that from the very first moment I saw you, I admired your loveliness. Days rolled by and I found you increasingly attractive, not just because of your looks, but more importantly because of your goodness and kindness towards others. That admiration was… never much appreciated as they came out the wrong end of the tunnel and I completely botched up our chance to be together. Yet, you let me into your world this year, and I have found out that, not only are you every bit as lovely as everyone else finds you to be, you are also charming, intelligent, mischievous, loyal and very brave. And, despite our differences, we have managed to conquer the thorns that stood in our way. We are stronger than ever, and I have grown to love and adore you, as I have always suspected that I would."

Lily wanted to ask what he was going at, but was rendered speechless when he knelt down on one knee and produced a box from one of his pockets. In it was a simple yet lovely engagement band, a silver ring with a single emerald set on it. "Lily Evans, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Lily's head was spinning. This was all too much to take. James was asking her to marry him! He was really serious about her. But this soon? _Oh Merlin, could this ever have a happy ending? We're too young! We're only eighteen, for Merlin's sake!_ She thought in panic.

_All the same, always think twice, and, if need be, thrice, before you decide to do something. Decisions shouldn't be made hastily._

She was startled as she had heard her mother's voice, so loud and clear, even though she had merely saw those words in the letter she received so long ago. _Help me, mom… What do I do?_

_If it has come, then follow your heart, Lily…_

Follow her heart… What did her heart tell her? She searched desperately about her feelings. And her eyes were suddenly filled with memories of the past, of_their _past, to be exact. She saw James soothing her during the train ride to Hogwarts. James walking with her back to Gryffindor Tower. James dancing with her, twirling her around, his hands fitting perfectly in hers. James spinning her around the deserted classroom, glowing with joy. James kissing her for the first time. James tickling her mercilessly under the very same beech tree they were under. James clutching to her desperately as his parents died. James, in turn, holding her as she wept at her parents' funeral. Waking up with James by her side, his strong arms encircling her. James's face as she told him that she loved him. James's and her vision of their future lives together. Finally, James kneeling down in front of her, larger than life, with the ring in his hand.

_I hope that, when that time comes, you would also find everlasting happiness with the man you love, as I have with mine…_

And she saw clearly what she should do. Life was short, and there's no telling what tomorrow might bring. For the moment, just for the moment, she would live, and live beside the person she loved best.

"Yes." Only one word escaped her lips. James looked frankly astonished that his proposal was accepted. "Yes? For real?"

"For real, James. For real!" she repeated gladly. A look of happiness spread through James's handsome face as it replaced the worry etched into his face a moment ago. He hastily put the ring on her finger before sweeping her off her feet, kissing her as her accepted suitor, her future husband. Lily kissed back, knowing that, for the days to come, she would be able to live it contentedly and fully with the love of the man nestling her in his arms right at that moment. And come what may, in spite of the path stretched in front of the two, they would protect their beloved with all they had, as they knew the other would for them. A glimmer of light shone through the dark wilderness, indicating that, even in the worst of times, there would always be hope, happiness and love for the future of their lives, if they had the courage to seize and live it. And they had it, so they lived and loved, within the embrace of one another, for as long as they both shall live.

– _Finis –_


End file.
